Game of Thrones: True Love Finally Comes
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Following a hard time involving his former girlfriend, Robb Stark decides to take a break and join his family for a pool party/barbecue at the Baratheon mansion. There he meets a face from the past which changes his life in unexpected ways; will true love blossom along the way, not just for them, but for others? Pairings inside.
1. Prologue and A Needed Distraction

**Game of Thrones: True Love Finally Comes**

Prologue and first chapter of my new Game of Thrones story; a modern AU, hope you enjoy it.

Pairings:

Robb/Myrcella  
Sansa/Podrick  
Arya/Gendry  
Bran/Meera  
Tommen/Robin

Will later see some Shireen/Rickon and Jon/Ygritte.

**Note on ages: I've had to mess around with a few of the ages; here are the important ones:**

**Robb, Jon, Arianne and Gendry: 24  
Ygritte and Margaery: 23  
Meera: 22  
Sansa and Podrick: 20  
Arya and Myrcella: 17  
Bran, Tommen and Robin: 16  
Rickon and Shireen: 15**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Prologue**

The girl shivered; trying to ignore the chafing of the ropes binding her to the chair. A rag had been tightly pulled between her teeth and tied behind her head, gagging her. She was cold, clad in only shorts, a thin top and small boots. She wasn't alone either; she looked around the room, fearfully, she couldn't see any of their captors, but other members of her family were also present. They all had the same hair and eye colour as her and were presently tied to chairs and gagged the same way she was. Her older brother was clad only in a pair of rather childish briefs; her younger brother in shorts and a tank-top. Finally her mother; clad in a dress, they were all helpless, all prisoners, all waiting fearfully for their captors to come through the door and do as they pleased with them. The kidnappers, a mixed group of males and females, were just on the other side of the door; in some sort of room. The four prisoners could hear them talking in low voices, but couldn't make out anything distinct. The red faced older brother kept struggling against his bonds, shouting into his gag, but to no avail. The mother remained stoic and firm, refusing to break, but the younger brother was in tears.

'_How did my life end up changing so drastically?'_ The girl thought sadly.

She didn't know how, but she definitely knew when her life changed, it changed that fateful day she was reunited with childhood crush.

**A Needed Distraction**

Robb Stark sighed; his life had recently taken a bit of a down turn. His girlfriend, Jeyne Westerling had split up with him, accusing him of cheating on her. He hadn't been cheating on her, but he wasn't surprised she thought that; that was how their relationship started after all. He had cheated on his high school sweetheart Roslin Frey with Jeyne. After the break things got worse; full of despair he spent a night drowning his sorrows and ended up having a drunken one night stand with an exchange student from Volantis called Talisa. He had thought nothing of it afterwards, until Talisa came to clarify that what happened between them was only a onetime thing. Unfortunately she turned up when Jeyne was there, in the process of taking him back. Now both girls ignored him and surprisingly both girls had become fast friends; perhaps bonding over their disgust at him. So in desperate need to get away from it all; he accepted his mother's invitation to attend a pool party/barbecue at the Baratheon Mansion in King's Landing. His father, Eddard Stark, Mayor of the North, was close friend with President Robert Baratheon and the families remained close, despite some tension that had recently affected them. Finally Robb pulled up at the Baratheon Mansion, parked his car and got out; he noted from the other cars that a number of other guests were already here.

After the tense last few months; he was happy to leave Riverrun University and spend time with his family; especially his cousin Jon. He approached the mansion, splendid as ever with the statues of stags and lions flanking the gates. A doorman opened the door for him and directed him to a room he could get changed in. Robb quickly got changed into his swimming trunks and headed out to the back garden, already he could hear the sounds of the other people, talking and laughing. He smiled as he looked around at the people gathered; he immediately spotted his father and Robert Baratheon; both dressed in swimming trunks; his father's being black with a white and grey stripe on the right leg. Robert's were blue and white with square patterns and black palm tree designs. They were by the barbecue grill, laughing and working with it. Robb decided not to bother his father yet and instead headed to the other person he easily recognized. His mother, Catelyn Stark was lying down on one of the lounge chairs; despite being in her forties, Catelyn Stark was still a beautiful woman with no hint of grey in her fiery hair; her blue eyes were closed as she relaxed. She was clad in a red two piece swimsuit with red and white shorts and white sunglasses. She opened her eyes as Robb approached and smiled; pushing the sunglasses up on top of her head as she stood up.

She hugged her eldest son, Robb returned the hug cheerfully. She kissed his cheek and stepped back.

"Robb, it's so good to see you again." She said happily. "You've grown so much, you should visit us more."

Robb smiled. "I know, sorry mum, but…you know, exams and everything."

She nodded understanding. "So, have you seen your siblings yet?"

"No, you and dad are the first ones I saw…I've still gotta talk to him." Robb replied.

"I'll go let your father know you're here; take a look around, the others shouldn't he hard to spot."

Robb nodded and as his mother walked off he turned and observed the rest of the party. Since his siblings, like him, had inherited their mother's hair and eye colour, they would be easy to spot as his mother said. The only exception was his youngest sister who had inherited their father's looks. He immediately spotted his younger brothers. Bran was in his wheelchair, sitting at a table next to the pool; clad in grey swimming trunks. Rickon, who was wearing black and white striped board shorts, was swimming in the pool. Sitting opposite Bran, engaged in some card game with dragons and knights, was a skinny brown haired blue eyed boy the same age as him; it was their cousin Robert Arryn, although those closest to him called him Robin. Robb was surprised he was simply wearing a pair of blue and yellow trunks with dark blue bird designs on them. He thought Robin's overprotective mother would make him wear more than that to protect from the sun. Then he spotted the factor 50 sun cream on the table next to Robin.

He continued to look around and spotted his sister Sansa, notable due to her hair being even redder than their mother's. She was clad in a simple blue and white bikini and was talking to a group of other girls who were sitting with her. The one right next to her was her best friend, Jeyne Poole; clad in pinkish bikini briefs and a similar coloured thin strapped swimming top. Robb also spotted another of his sister's friends amongst the group, who was also his first crush, Margaery Tyrell. She was wearing a rather revealing green and black bikini, Robb knew if he or their father caught Sansa wearing something like that, they'd lock her in her room immediately. Also with the group was Robert's niece Shireen Baratheon; clad in a simple light grey bikini and a white mini sarong. Due to the angle he couldn't see it but he knew the left side of her face was grey and mottled with Greyscale scars, something the poor girl was ashamed of. The next girl in the group he didn't know; she was roughly his age, with dark skin, black hair and black eyes, Robb guessed from her appearance and accent whenever she spoke loud enough for him to hear, she was Dornish. She wore a black bikini that was just as revealing as Margaery's. The final girl he couldn't see clearly as she had her back to him, all he could make out was she was wearing a black bikini that marked her small, delicate curves without being too much and she had curly blonde hair that reached midway down her back. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his father call his name.

Robb smiled, he had missed his father, they spoke on the phone every week and Robb still went to him for help with some of the bigger problems he faced; but it was different seem him face to face.

Ned laughed and hugged his son. "Robb, you look more like your uncle Edmure every day."

Robb laughed at that; he knew it was true. "Thanks, dad, so how's everything? You and mum don't look as tired."

Ned nodded; the day Robb left for college, his parent and younger siblings moved to King's Landing to help Robert. "Being back in Winterfell did us all some good. So, how were the exams?"

"Pretty good."

"And life?"

Robb sighed. "A bit…messed up, Jeyne and I broke up."

He decided now wasn't the time to reveal the full story. He smiled gratefully at his father and Robert's encouragement that he would be fine and then excused himself, heading to the beverage table. At the same time, the blonde girl in the black bikini he had noticed earlier walked up to the table. He could now see her face, he smiled, she was rather pretty; her green eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

"Hi, can I get you anything?" He offered; his mother had long drilled the lessons on how to be a gentleman into him when he was younger.

The girl smiled and nodded. "Thanks, a coke would be nice."

He got it for her and got himself a beer, taking a sip. He didn't notice the girl observe his actions and swallow nervously.

He turned to face her.

"I'm Robb Stark, you are…?" He introduced himself and asked; before she could reply however another voice called his name and he was nearly knocked over as Sansa ran to him and hugged him.

"I missed you." She cried as she stepped back.

Robb laughed. "Good to see you too Sansa." He remarked nodding politely to Jeyne Poole who was standing just behind Sansa, smirking at her friend's behaviour.

Robb turned to Sansa's other companion, the Dornish girl who noted his quizzical look and held out her hand; he shook it as she introduced herself.

"Arianne Martell. I'm a friend of Myrcella's." She said gesturing to the blonde he spoke to earlier.

Robb froze as he gaped at the blonde girl; she smiled sheepishly back at him.

'_No way, this is Myrcella Baratheon?'_ He thought incredulous. She had really changed, the Myrcella he remembered had pigtails, braces on her teeth and wore clothes so pink it hurt your eyes. Now; Robb couldn't help where his thoughts went next. _'Now she's…stunning, amazing…beautiful.'_

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please. As usual with outfits like this, they are on the profile and there are more to come, we've not seen everyone at the party yet :)


	2. Seriously Awkward Moments

**Game of Thrones: True Love Finally Comes**

Chapter 2 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well; it won't show how they get together, but they will be together by the end.  
sarah0406: Thanks, glad you liked it; as I said before, fair enough, although I would recommend checking the link to Tommen's outfit for this chapter, just to be clear exactly what it looks like, my description isn't exact enough, I did the best I could.**

Now onto the story. Warning there will be a derogatory remark in this chapter, it is the view I felt the character would have and completely the opposite of my opinions regarding the subject matter. I do not intend to create offense and apologize if anyone is offended.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Seriously Awkward Moments**

Robb still could scarcely believe that the stunning blonde standing in front of him was sweet shy Myrcella.

'_Wow, she's changed a lot; so beautiful…Wait…' _He caught himself as he realized, with an unpleasant jar she was the same age as his younger sister, Arya. _'What is wrong with me, she's only seventeen, I shouldn't be thinking about her like that.'_

It was then he became aware that she was talking to him and he cleared his throat, feeling slightly embarrassed for letting his mind wander like that.

"Sorry, I…I didn't catch that." He said; Myrcella smiled and fidgeted slightly. _'Well, one thing hasn't changed, she's still shy.'_

She finally replied. "I asked how you were getting on at University."

He smiled; feeling slightly awkward. "Oh, fine, yeah, everything's fine…I've been having a great time."

She nodded and he knew it was his turn. "So, how about you? How's school?"

She smiled and shrugged. Robb was aware of her friend Arianne smirking at his lame attempt to continue the conversation.

"Same as ever." She told him. "I've just recently moved back to school here. I was down in Dorne for a few years; went to school there. But now I'm back."

Robb nodded; it was then he spotted someone.

"Oh, sorry, I just…my cousin Jon's here. You don't mind if I…"

She smiled and shook her head and Robb headed off towards where Jon was. Myrcella sighed as she watched him go and then turned back to Arianne. She suppressed a groan when she saw Arianne's knowing smirk; she knew she would be in for some intense questioning.

Robin sighed; he sat next to the pool with Bran. They had finished their game and Rickon had joined them.

'_For a while at least, now he's off running again.'_ Robin thought; slightly annoyed. _'I don't understand how one kid can be so hyper. Is he on a sugar high or something?'_

He shook his head; he was all too aware of his overprotective mother's eyes on him. He looked up towards her; she stood near one of the trees, watching him. The wind lightly ruffled her light blue dress. He sighed and found himself wishing she would stop her almost constant watch of him; it wasn't like he was going to suffer one of his fits; he had taken his medication after all. Robin had been ill for as long as he could remember; while he now had medication for it, the illness had led to his mother being paranoid and taking him to the doctors for something as simple as a cough. It had been one of the things that had driven her and his father, Jon Arryn apart. Jon was old enough to be his grandfather, which his mother claimed was another reason. Shortly after the divorce his mother remarried; her childhood sweetheart, Petyr Baelish; although thanks to asking his father and some legal manuvering, Robin kept his father's last name. This did not please his mother, nor did Robin's dislike for his stepfather. But Robin couldn't help it; he missed his father and he didn't like another man trying to take his place. It was a source of constant friction between them.

He was pulled out of his thoughts however when he turned his head towards the house. A boy his age with short blonde hair and green eyes had emerged. It was Robert and Cersei's youngest son, Tommen Baratheon; he quickly looked around and saw Robert by the barbecue grill and Cersei, in her yellow beach dress, getting some sun on one of the lounge chairs. Robin turned his gaze back to Tommen and smiled. While everybody was oblivious to it; Tommen was in fact Robin's boyfriend. He was still surprised at that fact; he had known for a long time about his homosexuality; ever since he caught himself checking out guys instead of girls. But he never thought Tommen, or anybody for that matter would like him in that way, mostly due to his illness and the fact he wasn't cool or smart; but Tommen didn't care about any of that; in fact, he seemed to enjoy being the more relaxed partner in the relationship. Tommen was only the second person to know about Robin's sexuality, the other was his father, who, despite the generation he was from, was surprisingly okay with it. The other thing that worried Robin was that Tommen had only recently discovered his real sexuality; beforehand he had dated girls; particularly the stunningly beautiful Margaery Tyrell; who was the party. Robin looked over at her in her somewhat revealing bikini. He knew if he liked girls he would have been drooling over her. But then he noted Tommen's attire and his mouth went dry.

They had been taking things slowly, small kisses here and there. Mostly since Tommen was new to being gay and Robin was dating for the first time. But now, seeing Tommen walking towards him in a red and navy blue Speedo with a navy blue stag design on it, Robin felt a sudden flame of desire spark up inside him. Tommen had changed quite a bit since childhood, he had been plump as a young boy, now that was gone leaving him toned with a hint of muscle, particularly in his arms. Robin bit his lip, he desperately wanted to have a moment alone with Tommen now, to fill his chest with kisses, massage his legs, squeeze his…

'_Oh Gods, I've gotta stop, I'm getting hard just thinking about this.'_ He fretted, worried someone might see.

Quickly making an excuse to Bran he jumped into the pool to hide any obvious signs of his arousal. He was floating, managing to calm down when Tommen jumped in and swam up next to him.

"Hi Robin." He greeted cheerfully.

Robin managed a smile. "Hey Tommen."

He inwardly groaned; it was going to be hard keeping their secret, with Tommen dressed in such a tight swimsuit.

Robb smiled as he approached his cousin Jon Snow; the orphaned son of his deceased aunt Lyanna Stark. Jon had clearly inherited the Stark genes with his appearance being rather similar to Robb's father. Jon was also dressed for swimming and was on his way to the pool; but stopped when he saw Robb and smiled. As soon as he was close enough Robb greeted his cousin.

"Jon; good to see you."

Jon smiled. "Good to see you too; so, how was Riverrun University?"

"Fine; better than I thought anyway." Robb replied.

Jon had stayed in the north and went to the university there; Robb had originally intended to go with him, but things changed when he started dating Roslin and then Jeyne.

"Anything interesting happen to you up north?" Robb asked casually.

Jon's response however caught him off guard. "I may have a girlfriend."

Robb nearly choked on his drink. "Wha…And you didn't think to tell this in your e-mails?"

Jon shook his head. "It's nothing definite yet; I can say without doubt I've got it bad for her…Don't know how she feels about me though."

Robb shook his head. "Trust me; you should be fine; just so long as you treat her right, don't screw up like I did."

Jon nodded sympathetically; he had e-mailed Jon and told him about his problems with Jeyne and Talisa. Finally Robb finished his drink and they headed for the pool; already in a competitive spirit, eagerly preparing to have a swimming race.

Joffrey scowled and tugged irritably at the yellow ties holding the ends of the black belt on his red swimming trunks together.

'_This party's so boring.'_ He thought haughtily. Everybody was ignoring him or giving him weird looks; he hated those people. _'They just can't accept I'm better than them; especially that slut Sansa. She's got some nerve coming here after daring to break up with me.'_

He scowled over at his ex, engaged in conversation with Margaery Tyrell; or as Joffrey thought of her, Margaery 'Loose Legs' Tyrell.

'_Gods know how many guys she's slept with. Tommen keeps lying saying he was the first; doesn't he know there were at least two before him.'_ He shook his head; he needed something to do and thinking of his brother put an idea in his head. _'I should teach him a lesson; honestly, walking out of the house, in a Speedo. Only little kids or fags wear those; he can't get away with embarrassing us like this.'_

He quickly ran through a few ideas in his head and then finally one came to him. He smirked and picked up the jar of mayonnaise; if he could somehow get it on Tommen's ridiculous Speedo; he could make it look like Tommen just came. That would teach him a lesson; he began to take the lid off when his sister walked up.

"What are you doing?" She asked; he scowled at her.

"Nothing, leave me alone." He snapped.

She scowled back and yanked the jar out of his hand. "Leave our brother alone."

He scoffed and turned away, he began walking, muttering as he did so. "Fuck you, bitch."

Gods he hated her; everyone thought she was so perfect; but he knew, like Sansa, his sister would turn out to be a slut before long. Sansa had obviously learned from Margaery, he knew it was only a matter of time before that Dornish slut turned his sister.

Myrcella sighed; Joffrey's defensive actions had immediately told her he was planning something, she had seen the way he looked at Tommen and put two and two together. She wondered how she had ended up with him for a brother. She shook her head; she wouldn't let this spoil the day; she was excited for the party. Her excitement had increased when Arianne managed to make it too; not only that but she had seen her first crush again too; Robb Stark. She had been down after her break up from Arianne's brother Trystane; she hated to think of that time and what happened to her afterwards. But now; seeing Robb brought all her old feelings back to her. She headed inside, knowing Arianne had gone inside; she was looking for some advice on what to say to Robb next. However she stopped just outside the kitchen; in it, sitting on the counter, next to each other, was her younger brother and Robin Arryn. She had begun to suspect something about them when they insisted on keeping Tommen's door closed when they hung out in his room. She found out the truth when she accidentally saw them kissing one day, but she didn't say anything, figuring it would be best for them to come out in their own time. She watched as Tommen leaned into Robin, his head resting on Robin's shoulder.

Myrcella stayed where she was and listened in; wondering just how close her brother and Robin really were.

"You know…" Tommen said; there was laughter in his voice. "When I walked over to the pool, I think I saw something…sticking out if you know what I mean."

Robin blushed and Myrcella remembered how quickly he got into the pool after Tommen exited the house.

"Y-you're wrong." Robin replied quickly; realizing he was caught however he sighed and tangled his fingers in Tommen's blonde curls. "It's your fault…wearing that. I thought you said Speedos were for men going through a mid-life crisis or wanted to traumatize people."

Tommen made a face. "When did I say that?"

"Three years ago; when we were all at the beach…you know, before we started…this."

"Oh, and you remember?" Tommen asked suggestively.

Robin blushed again. "Shut up, you're doing this on purpose; you wore that to tease me."

Tommen laughed again. "Guilty."

Robin sighed and brought his hand down to rest on Tommen's thigh. Higher than Myrcella was comfortable with; she slipped away back outside. Once outside she found Robb swimming alone; his cousin had to rush inside to answer a call on his phone. Myrcella hurried to join him.

"Hi Robb." She greeted cheerfully.

He looked at her and she noticed he looked awkward finally he cleared his throat. "Sorry, Myrcella, I'll be right back…um, bathroom."

With that he climbed out of the pool and hurried inside, leaving Myrcella confused.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please. Also, once again, links to outfits in my profile page.


	3. Surprises and Talks

**Game of Thrones: True Love Finally Comes**

Chapter 3 of my Game of Thrones story.

**Reviews**

**Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, it he sure is :)  
sarah0406: It certainly is and too right he is.  
MidnightAuroraWolf: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it; yeah, that will eventually become important :) Yeah :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Surprises and Talks**

Tommen laughed and took Robin's hand from his thigh; he gently squeezed it.

"I wasn't actually trying to tease you Robin." He told his boyfriend. "It's just; the Speedo's comfortable."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "I find it hard to believe something that tight is comfortable. Your…you know, is all stuffed in there."

Tommen shook his head. "It's not, really, it's the right size. I don't have worry about things…you know, falling out." He laughed briefly and smirked. "You know, you should buy one, maybe then you'll see what I'm talking about."

Robin spluttered; his face red.

'_Robin would look good in a Speedo.'_ Tommen thought to himself; remembering the times they had been changing for gym and he had seen Robin in his underwear. He could usually just make out the outline of the desirable area, even when he wore boxers. He couldn't deny it had entered his dreams a few times.

"Oh really…" Robin remarked; suddenly smirking. He put his hands on Tommen's chest, they felt soft and warm. "Tommen…I uh…I think you're 'pleased' to see me with that thought in your head."

Robin then pointed and Tommen looked down, suddenly aware his Speedo felt tighter. He saw the sizable bulge and realized he had gotten hard; his face immediately flushed bright red.

Tommen couldn't believe this had happened; he was normally the one who kept in control whenever he and Robin were making out. Then again; normally they were wearing more clothing than they currently were. Robin smiled and pecked Tommen on the lips.

"It's alright, it's a natural reaction, especially to erotic thoughts…It was because of me, right?" He asked jokingly; but Tommen could hear the vulnerability beneath it.

He smiled and nodded. "Of course…I'll, I'll just need a moment to calm down."

Robin nodded. "No worries; I'll be outside, Bran's girlfriend couldn't come, work commitments. So I'll be talking to him."

Tommen nodded and Robin headed back outside. Tommen exhaled and slipped off the counter. He was grateful he had calmed down and his erection relaxed when someone walked in.

"Tommen; there you are, you're mother's wondering where you disappeared too." It was his uncle Jaime; wearing red and white Hawaiian print trunks.

He wasn't alone either; with him was one of Tommen's uncles on his father's side. Renly Baratheon, clad in green and white swimming trunks.

"Oh hey." Tommen greeted them with a smile. "Sorry, it's nothing. Does mum need anything?"

Renly shook his head. "No, she just noticed you were gone for some time."

"Right; well, I'll head out right away."

They nodded and the trio headed outside, re-joining the party. As he stepped outside however, Tommen smiled as he realized, Robin hadn't actually said no to wearing a Speedo.

Robb had re-joined the party; he felt awkward as he saw Myrcella, sitting once more with the rest of the girls. He felt bad for running away from her, but the awkwardness; especially given how he had been thinking about her, was too much. Looking around he noticed one family member he still couldn't find. He turned to his mother who was sitting nearby.

"Mum, do you know where Arya is, I can't find her?"

Catelyn looked around and sighed. "She should be over there…with her boyfriend."

The look on his mother's face was one Robb could relate too; he knew his father would have a similar look on the subject of the boyfriend. The look any parent had when their youngest daughter started dating; she may have been seventeen, but to Catelyn Arya was still her baby girl. It still surprised Robb however as Arya always viewed dating and things like boyfriends with disdain. He headed to where his mother had indicated; between two trees, far away from the main party, at the end of the garden. There, suspended between them was a hammock; lying on the hammock was Arya; the only of Eddard and Catelyn Stark's children to inherit the brown hair and grey eyes of their father. She wore a light grey bikini top and denim mini shorts. Robb was surprised when he saw the young man with her; he had to be about the same age as Robb himself. He was heavy with muscle and had shaggy thick black hair and light blue eyes. He wore swimming trunks of various shades of blue with some white. They both lay on their backs, he had an arm around her and both were staring at the sky.

Robb walked over to them and cleared his throat. They both turned their heads and saw him. Arya gasped, smiled widely and disentangled herself from the young man and the hammock; she ran to her brother and they hugged.

"Robb!" She cried happily. "It's good to see you again. Winterfell's just not the same without you."

Robb laughed, noting to himself that despite the passing years Arya had only gained a few inches in height and so; still short.

He shook his head. "I've been out of the house a few years now." He remarked. "If you've only noticed, I don't think that much has changed."

"Oh shut up." She replied, laughing slightly.

It was then the boyfriend came over; Robb noted he was at least a foot taller than Arya.

"So, you're my sister's boyfriend?" He asked the young man.

He nodded. "Gendry Waters; nice to meet you."

Robb smiled and shook his hand; he felt that, despite being wary of the man to the extent he should as an older brother, he would get along fine with this man. "How do you know my sister?"

"When we were staying in King's Landing we met up and became friends…" Arya explained. "…When we went back north I stayed in touch and we started dating, that was a good few months ago."

Robb frowned. "So wait, it took almost a year or so for you to get together…Did you cheat on my sister?"

"Robb…" Arya cut across him. "We weren't dating; we both dated other people in that time, none of them worked out."

Robb nodded apologetically. Arya sighed and nodded.

"Well; that's that then." She said. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to spend some private time with my boyfriend."

Robb laughed and left them; he glanced back to see Arya standing on tip-toe to kiss Gendry. He was certain he would get on find with him.

Sansa sighed; it was the first time she had been back to the Baratheon mansion since she broke up with Joffrey. She was especially nervous around Joffrey and his mother Cersei; both of them had reacted badly to the break up. It had been a major blow for Sansa as, when she was younger, Cersei had been her idol. She was relieved however to be reunited with her childhood friend Jeyne Poole. Although Sansa couldn't help but be a bit jealous; at twenty Sansa's breasts were still no more than B-cup. Yet Jeyne's had to at least be a CC-cup. She also couldn't help but feel jealous too about her college roommate, Margaery; when they had been in school Sansa was the hottest, now it was Margaery. She looked so good in her skimpy bikini; so did Myrcella's friend Arianne, along with her dark skin, exotic dialect and looks. Nobody would look at Sansa now; except for him. She had been watching the door since she arrived; they had agreed to make their relationship public at this party. Soon Tyrion Lannister walked in, clad in simple blue trunks. With Tyrion was him; his foster son, Podrick Payne; clad in a pair of red swimming trunks decorated with white seahorses and a red and white swimming T-shirt. She immediately got up and walked towards them. Tyrion saw her approached and stepped aside, smirking. Podrick smiled and when she kissed him, he didn't hesitate to return the kiss; they heard the gasps from the other guests; but didn't care. It did not take long for her family to start questioning them. Podrick's old nervousness began to emerge and he stammered a few times. Sansa however helped him recover and managed to keep calm.

After enjoying more time swimming it was finally time for the food. They all changed into dry summer clothes and sat at the large table that had been set up. Bran smiled as he looked down at Sansa and Podrick; he was amazed at their relationship. He knew Podrick and knew he was just as nerdy as Bran himself, still a lover of anime and superheroes. He thought guys like him and Podrick got girls like Sansa in movies. Then he remembered he had Meera and realized he was in the same cheerful situation. Meanwhile Robb found himself sitting next to Myrcella; feeling the awkwardness again. She was only seventeen, he was twenty-four; he wasn't one hundred percent sure of legality of such a relationship if they did make advances on each other. Arya seemed to think so, regarding how she spent more time necking with Gendry than eating.

"Hi Robb." Myrcella greeted cheerfully. "So, I was wondering, what are you studying?"

"Business in Riverrun University." He replied. "It's pretty cool; the teachers are great…"

"Doyouhaveagirlfriend?" She asked really fast.

Robb was briefly startled. "What?"

Myrcella blushed and shook her head. "Sorry, it was stupid; Arianne thought it'd be a good idea to ask. She said you'd been looking at me all night."

Robb sighed; he knew he would have to set things straight, he couldn't do this anymore.

"Can we talk in private for a minute?" He asked.

She agreed and they left the table and headed inside.

Once inside Myrcella sighed.

"I'm sorry; it was stupid of me to presume…"

Robb shook his head. "You weren't wrong, Myrcella. I've been looking at you, you're beautiful and you have something that draws people to you" She came closer but he stopped her "But you're also 17, 7 years younger than me. We shouldn't do this, I'm really sorry."

Myrcella looked at him, shocked and downcast.

He sighed. "I'm sorry, I wish I could explain it better; but I just…I just feel this…can't work out."

With that he returned to the table. Myrcella came out a few minutes later; he was relieved to see that she didn't look upset; he had to admit she was definitely strong. The rest of the evening they didn't look at each other or say a word and by the time the sun had set and the moon was high the Stark family left with the other guests; heading to the hotel rooms they were staying in. Ned had already got a room for Robb too. Once in the room he sat on the bed and sighed; one thought running through his head.

'_What the hell did I just do?'_

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please. As usual, pictures are on the profile free for you to view :)


	4. Reflections

**Game of Thrones: True Love Finally Comes**

Chapter 4 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy :)

**Reviews**

**Veridissima: Thanks.  
Shannon: Thanks, glad you liked it.  
sarah0406: Girls vanity? Nothing like that, they had some wariness about it until they met him; it's now just the typical wariness that parents always show towards their daughter dating, especially their youngest daughter. Yeah, well, he'll have chances to redeem himself. Should clear up right now, there is no incest in this story, and Joffrey is the only one who is homophobic.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Reflections**

Myrcella sighed as she lay on her bed. Just a week ago there had been a pool party held at the mansion. It was there she had reunited with her childhood crush Robb Stark; yet he had shot her down.

'_He didn't even give me a chance to tell him how I felt.'_ She thought sadly. _'Over something as stupid as an age gap…So he's years older than me, so what? That doesn't bother his sister.'_

It was true; Arya was the same age as Myrcella herself; her boyfriend Gendry was Robb's age. They had a great relationship; both loving and physical. If what Arya had told Myrcella was true, then it was…very physical. She sighed and began rooting through the drawer in her bedside table.

'_Honestly, what is wrong with him; we could make it work, if he'd just hear me out…just let us try…'_

She froze and straightened up; she had in her hands a small foil packet.

'_I thought I got rid of that.'_ She thought frantically.

Following her break up with Trystane the Martell family had become hostile to her; except for Arianne and Doran, who she felt was incapable of being angry at anyone. She had begged Arianne to help her get over it and Arianne did; in her own fashion.

It wasn't long before Myrcella and Arianne spent a lot of time together; spending nights out getting so drunk they could barely stand. Myrcella had lied about her age and Arianne provided her with a fake ID. It didn't stop with drink however; she also began using marijuana and then LSD. She had nearly gone too far but Arianne stopped her; she knew her limits, Myrcella's too. Arianne had realized the damage being done and was now trying to stop, gradually weaning off the drink and drugs. Myrcella however was scared at what she had done to herself and went cold turkey. She could have sworn she had thrown out all the drug paraphernalia; yet here was a small foil packet of LSD in her hands.

'_Just one…Just one and that's it; it could help me deal with this…issue with Robb.'_ She thought but then caught herself. _'No, I swore I wouldn't take them anymore and it will never be just one…Gods, I've got to…'_

Then, almost as if her prayers had been answered, the door opened and Arianne walked in. She froze.

"Myrcella; what the hell?" She gasped. "You said you…"

Myrcella nodded. "I know…I…" She hurried over and thrust the packet into Arianne's hands. "Get rid of them, please."

Arianne nodded and left the room, Myrcella sat down on her bed.

A few minutes later Arianne returned, her hands mercifully empty. She saw Myrcella was starting to shake; she also noted the hand tremors and how pale Myrcella looked.

'_The withdrawal symptoms.'_ She realized as she hurried over.

She sat down next to her friend as the tremors got worse. Arianne wrapped her arms around Myrcella and held her.

"Hey come on now, focus." She said softly. "Look at me; it's okay, you're gonna be fine."

Myrcella groaned. "I feel like my hearts going too fast."

Arianne did her best to comfort the blonde girl; she could tell that Myrcella was suffering more and more side effects due to her withdrawal symptoms. Whenever Myrcella went through the withdrawals she normally suffered different symptoms; yet one remained constant. Insomnia; Myrcella would not be able to get to sleep tonight. Despite not suffering insomnia herself, Arianne knew she wouldn't sleep tonight either, for Myrcella's sake.

"Listen." She said, gesturing with her head towards Myrcella's TV. "I'll slip down and get some snacks; let's watch some TV marathon or something."

Myrcella smiled; knowing what Arianne was doing. "Sure, sounds great…Thanks."

Arianne nodded and headed downstairs. She returned with the snacks and Myrcella already had the TV on. Both girls sat back on the bed and settled back; preparing themselves for the sleepless night.

Robb sighed to himself; he sat in the dining room with the rest of the family and Arya's boyfriend, Gendry and Bran's girlfriend, Meera. Everybody was talking cheerfully; Robb was happy to be back with his family after his difficult time with the break up. However his mind was preoccupied; with Myrcella.

'_Why can't I get her out of my mind? I told her…but…'_

He thought about what he had seen and heard since the pool party. Despite the incident at the pool party he had found that, somehow, her phone number was on his phone. He guessed she had sneaked it in before their last conversation; he had also seen her on Facebook. According to her profile she was surprisingly single, but had formerly been in a relationship. Most of her pictures were of Dorne, her with her ex-boyfriend and the young woman from the pool party, Arianne Martell. He soon realized why he was unable to stop thinking about her; he had begun having doubts about what he told Myrcella. The main source of his doubt was Arya and Gendry; there was an age gap between Bran and Meera too, but by six years rather than seven. Bran and Meera seemed to have a gentler and more relaxed relationship; Arya and Gendry were more openly affectionate in their relationship. Robb couldn't help but smile; seeing them together, Arya was so happy with him; happier than he had ever seen her. Despite the age gap, their relationship was clearly working. The others seemed to like him too; mum and dad were wary, but only as much as expected. Sansa didn't seem to mind his presence and Bran and Rickon were friendly with him too.

Sometime after eating Robb had spoken with Gendry and learned more about him. He had lived a hard life, his never knew his father while his mother died some time ago. He never got to go to college or university, yet he did well for himself; working in a garage as a mechanic. He truly cared for Arya and seemed like a good man; Robb found himself seeing Gendry as a friend; he also felt as if his eyes had been opened; but he needed a little time to think. That night the family were retiring for the night. Meera was sleeping in the guest room. Gendry was sleeping in the spare bed in Robb's room; the bed had normally been kept for his best friend Theon, who hated staying at home, due to some family difficulties. As he headed upstairs he saw Arya and Gendry standing outside his room. They had their arms around each other.

Arya smiled and then spoke. "Are you gonna be okay with Robb? He snores." She said to him.

Robb frowned; thinking to himself indignantly. _'I do not snore!'_

Gendry laughed. "I'll be fine; you know you didn't have to ask your parents if I could stay the night. I could've stayed in a motel."  
"I wanted you to stay here; I see far too little of you." Arya replied.

Gendry nodded.

"I miss you too, and I'm happy to stay here."

"Thank you." She says and stood on tip-toe and they kiss. Robb turns away, not wanting to intrude; although he hears Arya. "I wish you didn't have to go back to King's Landing tomorrow."

He doesn't hear Gendry's reply however as he is already downstairs and in the living room.

He sat for a moment, thinking, considering and then finally, he made up his mind. He pulled out his phone and dialled the number.

On the third ring she answered. "Hello?"

"Hi, it's Robb Stark." He said; somewhat hesitant.

To his relief she didn't hang up, she paused briefly and then replied. "Hi."

Robb glanced at the clock, suddenly realizing the time. "I hope it's not too late.

"No I…I'm not doing anything in particular." She replied; hesitating slightly.

Despite his confusion at that; Robb continued. "Listen, I wanted to apologize; I was a bit of jerk at the pool party…"

"There's no need…"

He continued however. "…But, I also, I was wrong…listen, there's a meeting between our dads next week; I'll come over with him…I was hoping we could talk."

He heard nothing but Myrcella's breathing for a while then she replied.

"I…I don't know, I mean…"

"Please, it's very important." He told her.

Finally she replied, her tone more cheerful. "Okay, I'll see you then."

Feeling relieved they said goodnight to each other they hung up. Robb smiled; it looked like things weren't hopeless, he could still salvage this.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. A Talk and an Exciting Afternoon

**Game of Thrones: True Love Finally Comes**

Chapter 5 of my Game of Thrones story; enjoy. Just a heads up, this chapter contains the first of five sex scenes that will appear in this story; each scene will portray the sexual experience differently based on the couple and their experience; in this case, Arya and Gendry, who have had sex before and are therefore more adventurous.

**Reviews**

**sarah0406: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, that's true, no problem.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, I quite enjoyed writing that scene :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**A Talk and an Exciting Afternoon**

Robb sighed as they finally disembarked the plane. He walked with the rest of his family and the soon got their luggage and found the limo Robert had sent to drive them to the hotel. Once there and unpacked Robb pulled out his phone and dialled Myrcella's number again.

"Hi Robb." She replied at once. "I guess you made it then, dad's getting ready for the conference."

Robb smiled. "Yeah, I'm at the hotel; so, where do you want to meet up?"

There was silence as Myrcella thought for a moment before finally replying. "There's a diner not too far from your hotel; we could meet up there if you want."

"That'd be great, thanks." He replied; they hung up and he got himself ready.

He left his room and stopped as he saw Arya also coming out of her room. She had her hair tied back and was dressed in a black, purple and white long sleeved short dress; black boots and wore a simple bracelet and necklace.

"Arya?" He called out, confused by her appearance.

She jumped and turned to face him, smiling. "Oh, hey Robb."

"Where are you going?"

"I could ask you the same question." She replied. "It's none of your business. Although, if you see mum, could you tell her I'll be back in time for curfew; although I might not be at dinner."

He sighed. "Okay, fine…If I see her I will, but I'll be out too."

Arya nodded and they both left the hotel and went their separate ways.

When Robb arrived at the diner he saw Myrcella had already arrived before him; he'd recognize that curly blonde hair anywhere. He walked over to her.

"Hey; I hope I haven't kept you waiting." He said as he sat opposite her.

"Not really, I've only been here a few minutes." She replied; smiling.

There was a moment of silence as they both waited for the other to speak. Finally, realizing what was going on; Robb laughed good naturedly. Myrcella smiled and blushed; also realizing the truth.

Robb then spoke; feeling the awkwardness starting to creep back in. "Well, the reason we need to talk…Um, well…"  
"You said it was important?" She stated, raising an eyebrow.

He nodded and recovered his composure. "Yes; listen, I…I want you to know, I meant it when I told you I was sorry last time I called. I know what you were trying to do at the pool party…"

He trailed off; Myrcella smiled.

"I see; well, you know I already accepted your apology, so; what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, it's just…" He sighed and then explained. "I realized I was wrong; to say what I said, something like that, shouldn't…I saw how Arya and Gendry acted around each other and I realized."

Myrcella bit her lip, trying hard to keep the hope swelling in her chest under control. "Realized what?"

His reply was just what she hoped. "Age is just a number and we…we could work, I mean, if we started a relationship, it could work."  
Myrcella smiled; silently grateful to Arya and Gendry.

Arya smiled as she stopped at the door of Gendry's apartment. She knocked and waited; smiling to herself as Gendry called out.

"Hold on, I'm coming."

'_You will be with what I have planned.'_ She thought gleefully.

He answered the door and she felt breathless; he wasn't wearing a shirt and his jeans hadn't been fully buttoned up; his hair was a mess, he looked perfect. He was even more surprised by her outfit but before he could comment she pulled him into a deep kiss which he more than willingly returned. As they kissed they entered the apartment and closed the door behind them; before long they were lying on his bed, still making out. Finally they parted for air and Gendry smirked at her.

"Since when do you wear a dress, Arry?"

She gasped for air, replying between gasps. "Precaution; we're here for some fancy conference and dinner thing with Robert; so I dressed like this in case mum caught me."

He laughed and nodded; however her next questions surprised him.

"Remember that small box I left here; is it still here?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I didn't look at it, like you said; it's right where you left it, why?"  
She smirked.

"I've got something special planned; I need to use what's inside; as for you, get those jeans off, I'll join you in a minute."  
Gendry couldn't help but smirk back; it had been a month since they physically had sex, phone sex clearly wasn't doing it for Arya anymore. She needed his touch; when she left he immediately stripped off his jeans and waited.

Gendry lay back, smirking to himself; he was clad simply in a pair of black boxers. As he was waiting he thought back on the previous two times he and Arya had been left alone long enough to actually have sex; neither of them were virgins now and he felt they were getting more adventurous every time. It was then the bathroom door opened; Arya stepped out, her old clothing gone. Gendry gaped as she walked towards him, smirking widely, sexily. She was clad in black lace semi-transparent thong and matching bra; hanging from the bra was black gauzy see-through material; the overall effect was striking and Gendry found himself immediately hard. Arya noticed too and smirked as she climbed on top of him. He began to raise his hands but she stopped him.

"Wait, just lie back for now." He did as he was told, watching as she immediately removed his boxers, exposing his manhood.

She suddenly began kissing along his thighs and then suddenly…

"Fuck!" He groaned as she bit into his right thigh, at the same time her hand came up and sensually squeezed his balls. She laughed and bit his other thigh before moving further up; her hand now stroking his shaft. He could see her grey eyes, darkened with lust and guessed, or hoped for, what was coming next.

"Close your eyes." She told him; he knew better than to question her during sex so he did so.

Before long he felt his massive cock get engulfed by her warm, wet mouth. He moaned in pleasure as she immediately began bobbing her head along his shaft, sucking and swirling her tongue around it as she did so.

The pressure began to build and finally he couldn't keep his eyes shut anymore. When he opened them he saw her continuing to give him the blowjob; she winked at him and brought her hand around to squeeze his balls again. He groaned; he could feel it.

"Arry, I'm gonna…ugh, gonna cum…"

To his surprise this seemed to make her speed up, practically egging his finish on. He did, filling her mouth. She pulled away and swallowed before crawling further up his body. As she did so she kissed and bit him along his stomach and chest and finally claimed his mouth. He didn't hesitate and immediately flipped them over so she was under him. It took him very little time to remove her bra and thong. Once she was naked, she whispered something in his head; he was surprised but did as she said. Before long her hands were tightly, but not painfully tied to his headboard with his belt. With her secured his hands expertly found and began massaging and kneading her perky and firm breasts. She moaned into his mouth and he pulled away.

"Gendry please." She groaned.

He laughed and then made her groan again, taking one of her luscious pink nipples in his mouth, biting down on it while using his fingers to pleasure the other one. He later switched over and continued to kiss her and return the favour by biting her. Following one bite to her neck she laughed.

"If mum or Sansa see that hickey they'll go crazy." She said breathlessly.

He simply smiled and kissed her again; then he positioned himself and she nodded; they were ready.

Arya moaned as she spread her legs wider, allowing Gendry easier access. She tugged at the belt tying her hands to the headboard above her. Her body's natural reaction to this stage was to run her fingers through Gendry's hair; but being in bondage made that impossible. However she soon forgot about it and was overcome with blissful sexual ecstasy as Gendry thrust inside her; she moaned, arched her back, her eyes closed; she could feel his hands still massaging her breasts, teasing her hard nipples as he continued to thrust inside her. Finally with them both moaning ecstatically he released inside her and they both fell limp. When Gendry recovered he untied her hands and they kissed again.

"That was…" He gasped.

She smiled and finished for him. "Breath taking, Gendry I…thank you."

He nodded; they lay together for a while longer then Arya sighed.

"As much as I'd love to stay here…" She explained. "Mum will flip if she realizes I'm not back in time. I have to go."

Gendry sighed sadly but nodded; they kissed one more time and got dressed. He walked her to the door where they said their goodbyes; she promised to call and hoped they could get a chance to get together again soon, before hurrying back to the hotel. Gendry watched her go, smiling as he remembered what they had just done; still with that smile on his face he closed the door and headed back inside.

Robb smiled; he had seen the way Myrcella's face lit up as he admitted the truth. He knew it was now or never, he might not get another chance at this.

"Myrcella; I know what I said; I know also that I was wrong…But I need to know, do you still feel the same way you did then."

She nodded and replied. "Robb; I know; please…let's just try."

He smiled and agreed with her and, with neither of them really having to think much about it, they leaned closer and kissed.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please. Also, once again, outfits for Arya and Gendry on the profile page, feel free to check them out :)


	6. Issues and Panic

**Game of Thrones: True Love Finally Comes**

Chapter 7 of my Game of Thrones story; enjoy.

BTW, was very disappointed with the lack of responses to my last chapter, hopefully that will change for this one.

**Reviews**

**Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; hope you enjoy this chapter too :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Issues and Panic**

'_It's been a whole month since that night.'_ Arya thought to herself, biting her lip as she always did when she was nervous. _'Oh Gods, nervous doesn't begin to describe it, I'm freaking out.'_

She couldn't believe it, she was late, she had missed her period by three days. This had never happened before and all she could think of was that night at Gendry's.

She shook her head frantically. _'Ugh, this doesn't make sense, I was on the pill, how could…Oh Gods, I need to talk to him.'_

There was some difficulty however as she was now back in Winterfell; Gendry was busy with work and she was back at school. In the end she made her mind; picked up her phone and sent him a text message.

"_Call me soon, VERY IMPORTANT."_

She put her phone and did her best to calm down. She was so focused on that she jumped when her phone indicated he had replied only a few minutes later. She picked up her phone and checked it.

"_Still working, do you need me to take a break?"_

She bit her lip and replied quickly.

"_No, just call me when you get home."_

She sighed and opened the drawer in her bedside cabinet. There, on top, was the pregnancy test. She could just take it alone but she felt she needed his support; she just had no idea how to explain it to him. She was comforted at least in the knowledge he wouldn't just leave her; his father had done that and he had sworn to never be like his father that way.

Arya tried to distract herself while waiting; if her mother and sister saw what she was doing however, they would likely have a heart attack. She was doing homework, actually doing her homework. Finally however her phone rang, she picked it up, it was Gendry. She smiled and went and sat by the window.

"Hi." She greeted; relieved to hear his voice.

"Hey Arya, how have you been doing?" He asked; clearly happy.

She smiled and replied. "I'm good; how about you?"

"Great, I just got a promotion at work; I'm a supervisor now." He explained. "I do have to work a bit more but, the pay's good; can't really complain."

She smiled wider at that. "Cool; I'm so happy for you."

She heard him laugh. "Thanks, so…what's so important?"

She immediately went serious. "Can you Skype with me?"

She needed to see him face to face to tell him this.

She heard him sigh and knew right away he had picked her up wrong. "Arry, I've told you before, we can't have virtual sex. I don't have a cam and they don't let you borrow them from the library."

"It's not sex; I just need to talk to you, face to face." She replied quickly. "Could you find a private place in the library?"

"Yeah, um…it's only Wednesday, so…I don't think the weekend will work." He replied and then an idea came to him. "Wait, I don't have work until 11 tomorrow."

"My classes don't start until 1 pm." She replied. "We could talk beforehand, how about…9:30?"

"Okay, I'll see you then."

She suddenly felt desperate. "Wait, don't go, can we just…talk?"

He consented and began to tell her about his day while she listened, relieved.

The following morning Gendry woke up earlier than usual; he quickly got dressed and picked up a yoghurt and an apple and quickly left the house. He just managed to catch the bus that would take him to the library. When he arrived it was 9:20; He approached the desk, the young woman working there looked up and smiled at him.

"Good morning, how can I help you?"

He smiled back. "I was looking to hire one of the computers here, preferably a laptop with a web cam."

She nodded and after rooting around the desk she found one. "Here you go; you know we charge by the hour?"

He nods and leaves to find a private corner. Once he does he sets everything up. It's 9:29 when Arya appears on the screen; she's still in her pyjamas and is clearly eating, there are crumbs all over her mouth. But still, she looks beautiful.

"Morning Arry." He greeted her; smiling.

"Hi." She replied with her mouth full; finally she swallows the food down and wipes her mouth.

"So, what's so important you had to talk to me face to face?" He asked; curious. He saw her bite her lip, like she always did when nervous. "You can say it Arry, I'm here."

She sighed, rocked in her seat and then told him. "I'm late."

"Huh?" He was confused and she groaned before clarifying.

"My period."

Gendry freezes, remembering the night they spent together; he hadn't worn a condom, she had been on the pill; but then again, it didn't always work. He sighed heavily; realizing the enormity of what he had just been told.

Finally he mustered up the courage to ask.

"Have you taken a test yet?"

Arya shook her head and whispered. "Not yet, I didn't want to do it alone. I've already bought one though, we can do it tonight."

He smiled and nodded. "That's fine; don't worry Arya, we're in this together."

Arya groaned. "What if it's positive? My parents are gonna kill me."

"It's okay, I'll find another job; I have savings, you could come here if you wanted to. I could help paying for you to go to college."

Arya shook her head. "No Gendry, if I come and stay with you, I would find a job too; we're doing this together."

He smiled and nodded. "Well, let's cross that bridge when we come to it. We'll find out tonight."

"Tonight." She agrees.

They then say goodbye; he would've liked to have talked longer but he knew he didn't have the money to pay for continued use of the camera. He hands the camera and laptop back, pays and then leaves the library. Walking home he can't get the idea of being a father out of his mind. Perhaps a little girl like Arya; he could see her inheriting Arya's wildness. Still; he knew Arya might not be ready for something like this; but no matter the result or what she decided; he knew he would stick by her.

Arya sighed; it was getting late in the day; she had been trying to study but gave up twenty minutes ago. She kept checking to make sure the test was still in the drawer; her nerves were mounting. Her phone then rang; it was Gendry, she picked up the phone, the test and the timer she had borrowed from the kitchen and hurried to the bathroom. She answered her phone along the way.

"Arry, you okay, you took a while to answer?"

She smiled. "I'm fine, okay; I'm in the bathroom now."

She was lucky the upstairs bathroom was free, although she'd have to be quick; Rickon would be coming up soon for a bath. She locked the door and prepared herself.

"Okay, sorry about that." She said finally.

She could hear that Gendry was nervous too when he replied. "It's fine, so are you ready?"

She takes a deep breath and exhales heavily. "Yeah; I'm ready; could you…I mean I can't…"

"It's okay, I won't listen."

She nods and sets her phone down and, certain that he couldn't hear, she took the test. Once she was done she flushed, washed her hands and set the timer. She then picked her phone back up.

"Done, you couldn't hear anything, right?" She asked.

His reply relieved her. "Nothing, so, two minutes."

"Yeah; well…distract me, tell me about your day?"

They soon begin talking; their conversation ranging from Gendry's first day as a supervisor to Arya's recent victory in her school's fencing competition. Gendry is just telling her about Hot Pie's new recipe when the timer rings.

She is rooted to the spot, until he speaks, reassuring her.

"No matter what, I'm here and I always will be."

"Thanks." She whispers as she picks up the test; however she doesn't turn it over yet. "Okay, it's now or never."

"You'll be fine."

She takes a deep breath and turns the test over. Almost at once she felt her legs almost give way beneath her; the rest read negative.

"Gendry I…I'm not pregnant, it was a false alarm." She told him.

She heard his sigh of relief. "That's…that's great Arry, Gods I love you so much."

"What?" She gasped, true they had been dating for some time, but he had never said he loved her, at least, not in those exact words.

"It's true; I've been meaning to say it for a while."

She sighed; just then she heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Hey, Arya, hurry up, you know I need to get in there!" Rickon yelled.

"Gotta go." She told Gendry. "Oh and…I love you too."

They say their goodbyes. She hangs up, wraps the test in toilet paper and hides it before unlocking and exiting the bathroom.

"Sorry Rickon, there you go."

She then hurries past her brother and, once she's sure no one is around, disposes of the test in the trash and returns to her room; quietly relieved that it was just a false alarm, she was just late, that was all.

About half an hour later however there was a knock on her door and her mother came in.

"Mum, what's wrong?" Arya asked; noting her mother's strange expression.

Catelyn sighed and shook her head. "Why Arya; why didn't you tell me?"

Arya suddenly felt nervous. "T-Tell you what?"

In response Catelyn held out her hand. "I found this, lying on top of the trash."

It was the pregnancy test; Arya groaned. "Mum, I…"

Catelyn shook her head. "Before we got off on the wrong foot here Arya; I'm not upset about what you and Gendry get up to…I saw the test was negative, even if it wasn't, that's not the problem. I'm just upset you felt you had to keep it a secret."

Arya sighed. "I'm sorry mum, I…I just didn't want to worry you."

"How did this all happen?" Catelyn asked as she sat down.

Arya then told her everything; by the end Catelyn shook her head.

"Well Arya, I guess I can understand your fears." She remarked.

"Really, how?"

Cat sighed and then smiled. "I've told any of you this; but when your father and I got married…It was a 'shotgun wedding'."

Arya gaped at her mother, surprised. "You…You mean…?"

"I was already pregnant with Robb when I married your father. So I know about those fears you had better than you think."

With that they both hugged each other; laughing; relieved that the matter was now over and done with.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Can I Still Trust You

**Game of Thrones: True Love Finally Comes**

Chapter 7 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**sarah0406: Well, the wait is over, here you go :) Uh no, remember Myrcella stopped him.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, I quite liked that part too :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Can I Still Trust You**

Robb smiled as he and Myrcella kissed yet again. They had been dating a month now; Myrcella had come to visit him at Riverrun. They were currently in his dorm, making out on his bed. The relationship had progressed well and was doing great, the only real problem they faced was the distance and they could easily overcome that. He currently lay above her; she had her hands tangled in his hair while he gently moved his hands up and down her back. They kept their lips locked as long as they could; only parted to draw breath before kissing again. As they kissed Robb's hands slipped under her shirt; he had no intentions of taking things too far; he only wished to feel the warmth of her skin. However Myrcella suddenly pulled away.

"What are you doing?" She asked, trying to catch her breath. "Robb, I'm not ready for…"

He quickly tried to clarify. "I was just…I know that Cella; I wasn't planning on, I wasn't going to do anything else. I promise."

She slowly nodded. "I…I believe you, it's just, we've only been dating a month…I dated Trystane for two years and we never did anything like this."

Robb nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry Cella."

He understood now, from her reactions that Myrcella was a virgin, in more ways than one.

Finally Myrcella broke the silence.

"I think we should talk".

Robb nodded and got off the bed, he sat on the chair next to his desk, facing her.

"Okay, what's wrong?"

She sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry about this, I know you didn't…When I dated Trystane, the furthest we ever went was just simple kissing, no making out or anything more…I guess I just, I was nervous."

Robb nodded; Myrcella had noted the way he had acted and pondered for a moment.

"Can I ask you something?"

He smiled. "Anything."

She thought for a moment how best to phrase her question, then she asked. "You're not a virgin, are you?"

He nodded in confirmation and she asked. "Who and when was your first?"

"Roslin Frey, sophomore year." He replied.

"How many others?"

"Two." He admitted; he wasn't proud about how they came about. But Myrcella had been honest with him about her previous relationship; he had no choice but to return the favour. "Roslin and I dated until college…I then, I cheated on her with Jeyne Westerling; started dating her after Roslin and I broke up. Then, a couple of months ago, Jeyne broke up with me, accuses me of cheating on her…I got depressed, got drunk and ended up having a one night stand with a girl called Talisa."

Myrcella was shocked by this. _'If I'd known…I would never have tried to rush into this…Okay, this changes things a little…'_

She knew however she didn't have all the facts.

She felt she had to ask so she did.

"Did you cheat on Jeyne?"

Robb shook his head, Myrcella tensed and then asked. "Are you going to cheat on me?"

Robb shook his head more vehemently. "No, I really care for you; I want to make this work."

Myrcella raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you care for Roslin too?"

Robb sighed.

"Yes." He admitted in a defeated tone.

Myrcella sighed and stood up, walking over to him. "I think we should maybe take a little break from each other, really think this through…"

"But you're going back to King's Landing in three days." He pointed out,

Myrcella shook her head. "We'll talk before then, I promise."

Robb sighed and nodded in acceptance. They kissed lightly and she left the dorm room. Once Myrcella left Robb threw himself back down on his bed.

'_I really do love her, I care deeply for Myrcella; I don't want to blow this.'_ He thought sadly. _'But what if she's right…I have to really think carefully, I don't want to hurt her.'_

He needed to do something just now, something that would help him relax while he thought. So he made up his mind and took the risk of calling Theon. He hoped it wouldn't be a repeat of last time; he had called while Theon was in the middle of having sex with some girl, it had scarred Robb for life.

Luckily this time Theon wasn't engaged in sexual activity and he and Robb arranged to hang out. Robb soon met up with Theon and they headed out to a local bar. Robb was a lot more careful with the drink now; especially after what happened last time. Theon smirked at him for some time until Robb finally caved.

"What?"

"C'mon Robb." Theon remarked. "You're dating that hot young lady, what's her name, Myrcella?"

Robb nodded and Theon continued. "I thought you were supposed to be with her tonight?"

"Yeah, well, she had to go back to her hotel." Robb replied making an excuse; but Theon wasn't fooled.

He shook his head. "Listen Robb, I know I'm the last person you'd expect to be giving dating advice…"

"That's true, the number of times I've phoned you at…inappropriate moments with these…girls."

Theon smirked at that. "Actually, only one girl, I've had a steady girlfriend for the past three months."

"You're joking?!"

Theon shook his head. "Nope, but this isn't about me, it's about you. Look, I get that you're still conflicted on the whole issue with Jeyne and Talisa…But you need to get over it. How are you gonna move on with your life and this new relationship, if you can't let go of the past?"

Robb was about to reply but then stopped; Theon was right. Finally he could see it clearly; he just hoped he would be able to explain himself when the time came.

"You're right Theon, thanks."

Theon just smiled and nodded; Robb now knew what he was going to do.

A few days of serious soul searching later Robb was ready; Myrcella would be heading home tomorrow; so it was now or never. He had reached her hotel and found her waiting for him; he had phoned ahead and asked to speak to her.

"Robb; there you are?"

He smiled. "Sorry I'm a little late. Do you mind if we go somewhere more private?"

She nodded and they headed up to her room, once inside she sat down on the bed; he sat next to her and gathered his thoughts. The past few days, he couldn't stop thinking about Myrcella; he truly wanted to do right by her, of that he was certain. Myrcella watched Robb carefully, noticing his serious expression.

'_I wonder if he's like me…I haven't been able to stop thinking of him. I hope this works.'_

Finally Robb turned to face her and spoke carefully.

"Myrcella, I need to look at me, really see that I mean what I'm about to say." He told her; she turned to face him, saw his expression and waited. "I thought long and hard about what I told you…I made mistakes, I'm not proud of them, but I've learned from them. I don't want to hurt you; I want us to be able to make this work. I swear to you, I will not cheat on you. I love you…too much to hurt you like that."

Myrcella could tell he meant it; she nodded, feeling tears stinging her eyes.

"I believe you." She said finally. "So, we make this work."

Robb nodded and they kissed; they were certain now, nothing would stop them in future, they wouldn't hold back and they would love each other, without reservation.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Proper Introductions and Secret Revealed

**Game of Thrones: True Love Finally Comes**

Chapter 8 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy :)

**Reviews**

**Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them, yeah, they are, well, wait and see :)  
rubini25: Thanks, glad you enjoyed all the chapters, yes he didn't recognize her, think of how he describes her in comparison to the description of how she used to look. Glad you liked all the little things that showed up here and there :)  
MidnightAuroraWolf: Thanks, glad you enjoyed them all; hope you continue to do so :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Proper Introductions and Secrets Revealed**

Sansa smiled as she helped her mother in the kitchen. She had come home to visit her family for the weekend; her timing had coincided with a party being held in Winterfell. She was really looking forward to it; especially since it would be the first family party she would be attending with Podrick. She had come ahead to help her family while he would be driving up later.

"So, Sansa, we didn't have much time at the Baratheon barbeque to really meet your boyfriend." Catelyn stated.

Sansa blushed and bit her lip. "Yeah."

Catelyn smiled. "That's what I thought; well, maybe we'll have a chance to talk to him now."

Sansa turned quickly to face her mother. "Mum please, don't scare him…I, I really like him, I don't want…"

Catelyn smiled and hugged her eldest daughter. "We won't Sansa, I promise."

Sansa had her doubts however, despite her mother's reassurances she was worried her father, older brother and cousin might do just that; particularly after what she went through with Joffrey. She supressed a shiver; just thinking about her ex reminded her of the terrible way he had treated her. The last time she thought she was about to be raped or worse, killed. That was when Podrick arrived and, finding surprising courage, intervened. Joffrey had turned on Podrick but then Tyrion had arrived and defused the situation; helping Podrick lead Sansa away, after that they had broken up and Podrick helped her heal, gradually drawing closer together.

She smiled as she remembered how she and Pod ended up finally getting together. Just then the doorbell went; she hurried to answer it; as she passed the window she slowed down. She couldn't see Podrick's car; the only new car in the driveway was Gendry's 4x4. Still she answered the door, smiling politely to Gendry. She was surprised however when she saw Podrick with him.

"Hey Sansa." Gendry greeted. "I figured I'd give Podrick a lift down."

She smiled widely. "Thanks, Arya's upstairs."

Gendry thanked her and he and Podrick stepped inside; once she shut the door Gendry hurried upstairs. Sansa turned to Podrick and he noticed her nervousness. He took her hands in his own.

"What's wrong Sansa, are you okay?" He asked, worried.

She sighed; there was no delaying it. "My family want to meet you…properly."

He gulped and she nodded. "Don't worry; I'm sure everything will be fine."

He just nodded and she led him through to the kitchen where her parents were.

"Mum, dad, this is Podrick Payne, my boyfriend, you said you wanted to meet him properly."

They both turned to face them, smiling.

"Good afternoon." Ned greeted him; shaking his hand.

Pod smiled and soon they began talking about how he and Sansa first met and what he was studying at college. It was then her mother asked the important question.

"Why did you two keep the relationship secret for so long?"

Sansa sighed. "After what happened with…With Joffrey. I decided it was best to wait until I was sure…and I am."

Cat smiled in understanding; Podrick then excused himself and headed upstairs for the bathroom.

Meanwhile, upstairs; Arya was pressed against the wall as Gendry held her there; kissing her passionately. He soon began kissing down her jaw to her neck; she knew he would soon leave her with a hickey. She moaned in enjoyment.

"I love it when you kiss me like this." She murmured.

She felt Gendry's breath on her neck as he chuckled. "Were you worried I didn't know how to kiss?"

"Shut up, and don't stop." She snapped.

Just then they heard a gasp and pulled apart; to see Sansa's boyfriend standing there, wide-eyed. He immediately went red and looked down at his feet; Arya and Gendry smiled sheepishly at each other before Arya stepped forwards.

"Hi Podrick, sorry, you kinda caught us off guard." She stated. "I'm Sansa's sister, Arya, I take she's…complained a lot about me."

Podrick shook his head. "N-no, she's not…" He saw Arya's raised eyebrow and then admitted. "A little, mostly about how…wild you are."

Arya laughed. "Well, she's right about that part. Oh, Gendry told me he gave you a lift down."

Podrick nodded. "Yeah; thanks for that by the way."

"No trouble." Gendry replied; in his usual casual way.

It was then Sansa came up and smiled. "I see you've met Arya."

Podrick nodded. "Yeah, sorry, I came up to use the bathroom; I'll be back in a minute."

Sansa nodded and Podrick hurried down the hall. Sansa then turned to Arya.

"Arya c'mon, you need to hurry, mum needs us downstairs, right now."

Arya sighed. "Fine, fine, c'mon Gendry."

Taking Gendry's hand she headed downstairs, Sansa followed with Podrick when he returned from the bathroom.

It was later on in evening, the party was progressing well; Sansa sighed; her poor boyfriend has faced yet another grilling from her family, this time from her uncle Benjen. When she looked around from her conversation with Jeyne she saw he was about to receive another family greeting. This time it was the ones she feared, her older brother and Cousin. Excusing herself to Jeyne she hurried over and tried to listen in, determined to step in if Pod needed her help.

"Podrick, can we talk for a minute?" Robb asked.

Podrick looked terrified but he nodded. "Y-yes, of course, Mr St…"

Jon shook his head. "Relax, it's okay, Robb and Jon is fine." He told him; although Robb's expression looked as if he thought otherwise.

"So, what are your intentions towards my sister?" He asked.

Podrick cleared his throat, of that he had no doubts. "Date her, get to know her, love her."

"Are you sure?" Robb asked, in a menacing tone. Podrick faltered; before Sansa could intervene Jon spoke up.

"Sansa's last boyfriend was a real jerk…So we need you to understand that, if you don't treat her right, we will come after you and kick your ass."

Podrick nodded; he still looked worried but perhaps a little more relaxed.

"I think that covers everything." Robb said. "Glad we cleared that up; but truly, I hope you and Sansa can be happy together."

Podrick smiled and thanked them before they left; she hurried over to him, relieved that all the family seemed to accept her new boyfriend.

The day after the party the Stark family members that weren't still living at home along with Gendry and Podrick, returned to their colleges, or in Gendry's case, apartment. A week later Myrcella came up to Riverrun to visit Robb; this time, rather than staying in a hotel; she stayed in the dorm of one of Robb's friends and fellow students, Dacey Mormont. She smiled as she remembered some of the conversations she had with Dacey, she was nice, easy to make friends with. She was now walking to Robb's room when she froze. She had reached the door and was about to open it when a very unfortunately familiar smell reached her nose.

'_Weed, oh Gods they're...'_ She thought, shuddering but, unable to stop herself she opened the door.

Robb, Theon and two other guys were sitting in the room, smoking the joint. She smiled as best she could and sat next to Robb; the smell was making her crave it again, but she fought to act as if nothing was wrong. Theon smirked at her.

"Want some?" He offered.

She gulped; she wanted to say yes but she knew she couldn't, no matter how badly she wanted too. "No thanks, I…I have to go."

She kissed Robb's cheek, she couldn't risk his mouth.

He looked at her, concerned. "Cella?"

"We'll talk later okay." She said before leaving.

She returned to Dacey's dorm and called Arianne on her phone; whenever she had to face her drug problems Arianne helped her. She knew Arianne still used but unlike Myrcella she had never lost control.

Later in the evening, Robb knocked on the door and they headed out for a walk; the weed had thankfully seemed to work its way completely through Robb's system. As they walked together Robb sighed.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." He told her.

She nodded and then decided it was time to tell Robb the truth. "There's something I need to tell you, about myself."

Robb nodded, listening intently. "After I broke up with Trystane, I went out with Arianne to cope…I ended up getting a drinking problem and drug problems too. Weed, LSD, I almost took cocaine but Arianne stopped me."

Robb was shocked. "So…So that's why you've always refused a drink when I've offered."

"I can't risk going through that again." She choked out, trying to stay calm, without much success.

Robb comforted her. "It's okay; I won't smoke again if you're around…and I can just stop offering you drinks…But, I have to ask, was there ever a time when I offered, that you wanted to say yes?"

Myrcella nodded. "All the time, but I learned to control myself."

They held each other; Robb noting the tremors in Myrcella's body.

'_Must be withdrawal symptoms.' _He thought sadly doing his best to comfort her.

Despite his concern for Myrcella; he was relieved that she had finally told him, now he could take steps to ensure that he wouldn't put her in such a situation again.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Admitting Difficult Truths

**Game of Thrones: True Love Finally Comes**

Chapter 9 of my Game of Thrones story; the focus shall shift to one of the other pairings now, enjoy :)

**Reviews**

**sarah0406: Yup, got that right :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, too true. Yeah, it's good :)  
rubini25: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; Yup, it sure will; yeah, they were good :)  
RaverSawyer: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; hmmm, well, technically he did since he said he wouldn't do it when she was around and apart from during the week, where Robb himself needs to focus on coursework, Myrcella will be around a lot.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Admitting Difficult Truths**

Tommen smiled as he walked casually from his locker to the cafeteria. The corridors were practically deserted; everybody was either already at the cafeteria or outside; he didn't mind, he enjoyed the quiet. As he walked down the corridor he smiled as he allowed his thoughts to wander; particularly towards Robin, his secret boyfriend. He was wondering how long their secret would last; particularly given how they felt, keeping the secret from their parents. He was jolted out of his thoughts when a pair of arms wrapped around him, pinning his to his side, and pulled him into an empty classroom.

'_What the…?' _He thought, panicked and desperate. _'Am I being kidnapped?'_

It was not an illogical thought; being the son of the President of Westeros would make him a target for his father's enemies. Yet that thought was driven from his mind and he realized he wasn't in danger. He realized that the moment the figure pushed him up against the wall and kissed him.

'_Robin.'_ He thought gratefully.

They parted and Tommen smiled; shaking his head.

"Don't do that, I thought I was being kidnapped." Although he had to admit he was surprised at Robin taking a more active approach, he was normally the passive one in their relationship.

Robin smiled lightly. "Sorry, I just couldn't resist."

They both laughed at that.

Tommen then noticed Robin looked serious.

"Is something wrong?" He asked; concerned again.

Robin bit his lip and then sighed. "I…I need to ask you something. I need help; I…I want to…come out to mum, but…"

Tommen smiled and nodded. "I understand what you mean; I've been thinking the same thing, thinking I should tell my family…most of them anyway."

He thought worriedly about Joffrey as he said that part. He knew about his brother's thoughts on homosexuality, thanks to his reaction towards Uncle Renly's homosexuality and his boyfriend Loras Tyrell. That had been a little awkward for Tommen when he found out; he had been dating Margaery at the time. He was still good friends with Margaery; she had been very supportive of him when they split up after he admitted his sexuality to her. They had been making out, he had been unable to get aroused, Margaery was confused; Tommen had seen it as a confirmation of what he had suspected for some time. He told her the truth and to his relief she had shown great support. He guessed, due to her brother, she didn't mind losing him due to his discovery of his true sexuality. Still; he could tell Robin would have difficulty coming out, particularly to his mother.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked; taking Robin's hand. "You know…for support."

Robin smiled. "I…Thank you, I'd like that."

Tommen smiled and, with another light peck they headed to the cafeteria.

After school Tommen drove Robin home. He could see Robin fidgeting in his seat. He decided to try and put his boyfriend at ease.

"Robin, relax, everything's going to be okay." Robin shook his head but Tommen continued. "Your dad was okay with it and he's from a time when homosexuality was…"

"I know." Robin replied quickly. "But…Mum's different."

Tommen smiled reassuringly as he parked in the driveway. "I'll be there."

Robin managed to smile as they got out of the car. They headed inside, Robin actually felt grateful for Tommen's presence which helped calm him.

"Mum, are you home?!" He called out.

"I'm in the kitchen!" His mother replied.

Robin headed through; Tommen followed as far as the living room and nodded reassuringly. Lysa smiled as her son came up to up and they hugged. She looked at him and noticed he was worried.

"Are you okay?" She asked, worried. "Do you need to go to hospital?" She was always worried about him getting sick again.

Robin shook his head. "No mum, nothing like that. I…I need to tell you something, can we go into the living room?"

She nodded and they headed through, she looked at Tommen, surprised.

Robin bit his lip and said. "You remember Tommen, right?"

"Robert and Cersei's youngest." Lysa stated simply.

Tommen nodded; knowing how much Lysa disliked his mother. "It's a pleasure to see you again Mrs. Baelish."

Robin sat down, Tommen standing behind him. Lysa sat down in front of her son; looking from him to Tommen and back again, wondering why they both had similar serious expressions.

She waited but whatever her son wanted to say he was not forthcoming; that was until Tommen placed his hand on her son's shoulder. With that he straightened up and then spoke.

"I'm gay." He said softly.

"What?" She asked; his voice was so quiet she could hardly hear.

He cleared his throat and spoke again. "I'm gay, mum."

She gasped shakily. "Wha…no, you can't be…"

"Mum."

"It's not normal…" She whispered.

"Mum, please…" He tried to reassure her; but Lysa shook her head.

Finally she was able to choke out the words. "I'm sorry Robert, I can't…I don't know how to deal with this…You're putting yourself at great risk…"

Robin frowned. "Of what, STI's. I'm just as much at risk of them as I would be if I was straight."

Tommen remained quiet yet Lysa looked up at him then, glaring.

"It's your fault, isn't it?" She growled.

However Robin leapt up. "No mum, I'm gay, always have been. Dad already knows, he's accepted it; why can't you?"

Lysa shook her head, dissolving into tears. Robin sighed and forced himself to stay calm; getting overexcited would cause one of his fits if he wasn't careful.

"Mum, I'm going to go stay with dad for a few days."

She shook her head and finally pulled herself to her feet, hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Robin, I just can't…I don't know…"

Robin just smiled and left with Tommen. As Lysa watched them go it suddenly dawned on her, the truth. She realized now that Tommen was her son's boyfriend.

Tommen was worried; worried for Robin who was now staring out of the window quietly. While they stopped at a red light, he reached for Robin's hand, but Robin didn't move. He sighed and drove on when the light turned green.

"Your mother loves you Robin." Tommen stated. "She'll come around."

Robin shook his head sadly. "I don't know…If Petyr doesn't approve, she won't either."

Tommen bit his lip but said nothing, he couldn't think of anything to say that might help Robin feel better. Finally they parked in front of Jon Arryn's house; they got out and headed to the front door. Robin felt down; the meeting with his mother had gone badly, as he had feared. She had always been the one who was there when he needed her, especially due to his hospital visits; what if that was gone for good? He knocked on the door and gripped Tommen's hand. The door opened and his father looked at him, surprised, he was wearing his reading glasses.

"Hello Robin." He greeted his son with a smile. "Sorry, I wasn't expecting you."

Robin nodded. "Sorry dad, I can come back later if now's not a good time."

Jon shook his head. "No, it's fine; come in please."

They headed inside and, once in the living room, they sat on the couch.

"So, how's your father doing Tommen?" Jon Arryn asked.

Tommen smiled. "He's good."

Jon smiled and looked to his son. "So, how's your mother?"

"She…" Robin sighed. "I told her about me being gay…She freaked out."

Jon sighed and nodded, realizing the truth and gently reassured his son.

Finally, after some more casual talk, with Tommen's reassurance, Robin decided to tell his father.

"Dad, I know you already know about my sexuality but…"

Jon nodded slowly. "Let me guess; I'm about to hear that you've got a boyfriend now."

Robin nodded. "Yes; it…It's Tommen, dad."

Jon looked momentarily surprised but then smiled.

"I see, I should have guessed…Well, welcome to the family Tommen."

Tommen smiled and thanked him; relieved that while things hadn't turned out perfectly, they hadn't been a complete disaster.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. An Undeniably Pleasurable Evening

**Game of Thrones: True Love Finally Comes**

Chapter 10 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy. This has the second of the five sex scenes, in this case, both parties involved, Bran and Meera, are both virgins, but Meera has confidence, which in turn will inspire Bran to try something most wouldn't on their first time.

**Reviews**

**sarah0406: Well, okay, but you're not far wrong. Anyway, glad you enjoyed the chapter :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, agree with you all those points.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**An Undeniably Pleasurable Evening**

Bran smiled as Meera drove, they were out on a date and Bran found himself being treated to a rare sight, Meera wearing a dress. True to form her dress was forest green in colour; it had thin straps and reached down to just past her knees. With it she wore green flats; she never wore hi-heels if she could help it. Bran himself was dressed up in a smart suit with a tie; Meera had picked him up from home and they were almost at their destination.

"So, where is it we're going?" Bran asked, curious, Meera had only said they were going out on a date.

Meera smiled. "You'll see soon, we're nearly there."

Bran frowned at this, but then he relaxed and decided to just wait and see. Finally Meera parked the car and Bran gaped at the sight. They were at the brand new restaurant that had just opened the day before.

"You're kidding right?" He queried in amazement. "I mean, you know how expensive this place is…?"

Meera nodded. "Yeah, don't worry, it'll be fine. I promised, since you insisted on paying for dinner last time, I'd do it this time."  
Bran shook his head. "But Meera, you can't afford this…"

"I can Bran, trust me; just relax…I want this night to be _special _for you." She explained.

Bran sighed and gave up arguing; he merely nodded and waited while Meera got out of the car and got his wheelchair out before helping him out and into it. They then headed into the restaurant.

They were shown to their table and once seated they ordered and sat waiting. As they waited Bran smiled as he remembered the day he first met Meera. He had simply gone around to visit his best friend, Jojen Reed, her younger brother. He had gone round thinking they would spend time watching TV or playing video games. He found Jojen talking to the young woman who was then introduced to Bran as Jojen's older sister Meera. He had fallen in love instantly and finally, after holding his feelings back and getting to know her better, he finally told her the truth, six months ago. She had surprised him by admitted she felt the same and they had been dating ever since. He had been afraid, several times that his nerdiness would be a big turn off or chase her away. However it seemed to have the opposite effect; seemingly endearing him to Meera even more. He was also confused by what Meera meant; it wasn't the first time that night she said she wanted it to be special for him. Meera smiled as she watched Bran's thoughtful expression; she could tell he was deep in thought as she couldn't help but be curious. She gently reached out and cupped his cheek; Bran jumped slightly then smiled.

"Y-yeah?" He asked, slightly nervous.

She smiled. "What's on your mind?"

"What did you mean, about tonight being special?"

She felt her face heat up and knew she was blushing. "Don't worry about it; you'll find out…after dinner." She promised.

She could see his curiosity but was relieved he seemed content to wait.

Bran remained curious all throughout dinner; once they were done and Meera miraculously had enough money to pay, despite Bran's insistence they split the bill. Soon they were back in the car and driving away. As they drove Meera smiled.

"Say, Bran, do you mind coming back to my place for a while?"

Bran was surprised at the sudden offer but smiled and nodded. "Of course; no problem."

His parents were away on a business trip and Old Nan had been left to watch over him, Rickon and Arya. None of them actually expected him home for some time. They reached the Reed's house and once again Meera helped him out of the car and they headed inside. Bran was surprised to find Howland, Jyana, even Jojen was not home.

"Uh…Meera?"

"We have the house to ourselves." She explained.

It slowly dawned on Bran exactly what Meera meant and he smirked.

"Meera, are you serious?" He asked. "I mean…we…"

"We'll be fine Bran, I promise." She replied. "This will be the most pleasurable night we spend together…so far anyway."

Bran nodded slowly; however a feeling of nervousness grew in his stomach. They were both virgins, he was surprised how calm Meera seemed to be. She leaned down and kissed him.

"Let's go to my room. We can get ready there." She told him.

Bran nodded and they headed to her room. Once there Meera helped him over to the bed. She helped undo his belt.

"I can get the rest myself." He assured her.

She smiled and headed through to the bathroom. Bran removed his trousers along with the rest of his suit. He was now clad in just a white sleeveless undershirt and blue boxers with a rather detailed wolf design. The bathroom door opened and Meera stepped out, Bran stared in amazement; she was dressed in a pair of sexy red woman's boxers and a similarly coloured camisole. He had never seen in her such revealing clothes and already felt a faint stirring in his loins. Meera came over and climbed on the bed holding herself up above his prone form. He knew it was time, he was nervous and excited, it was hard to say which emotion was more dominant though.

Meera smirked when she saw his boxers.

"Very appropriate Bran." She commented with a light laugh.

Bran returned the smirk as he brought his hands up to touch her; his hands slid slowly along her arms, up to her shoulders.

He raised an eyebrow. "Given your outfit, I'd say you were trying to tease me."

Meera just kissed him and then, starling Bran; she straightened up and guided his hands to the hem of her camisole. She nodded and, taking the hint, Bran pulled it up and over her head, removing it completely. Meera was now topless; her small but perfect breasts bared to him. She lowered herself again as he kissed her, slowly moving his kisses down until he began to kiss her breasts, gently sucking on her nipples. She moaned as she enjoyed the sensation and quickly she removed her boxers and Bran's undershirt. She continued to kiss down his chest and stomach and finally she reached his boxers. Bran moaned softly as Meera slid his boxers down. He was hard, she smiled and then, to his surprise, without hesitating she took him in her mouth. Bran moaned as Meera began to suck and bob her head up and down. The feeling of immense pleasure almost completely overtook him. It soon reached a peak and before he could warn Meera he came, filling her mouth. To his relief she didn't seem to mind, in fact she swallowed before bringing herself back up to kiss him.

"I think it's time…" She began.

Bran wanted to agree, but an idea occurred to him; inspired by Meera's confidence.

"Actually, there's something I want to try." He said; she looked at him confused. "You pleasured me with your mouth…It's my turn."

She gasped but then smiled and pulled herself up. Almost immediately he latched his mouth to her pussy and began using his tongue. Meera moaned and even screamed in pleasure as he continued until she finally came, filling his mouth.

Catching her breath Meera insisted they proceed to the next step. Bran agreed and with her help he pulled the condom on and suddenly pulled him on top.

"Use your arms Bran, that's all you need to do."

Uncertain Bran did as she said and found that his arms provided him with the leverage he would have received from his legs. Before long he had penetrated her thin barrier and they both lost their virginity as they continued, enjoying the pleasure of their act. Soon Meera flipped them again and, now on top, she continued the act until they both reached their peak and screamed in pleasure and soon lay together, drenched in sweat, panting with their exertions. Meera helped Bran remove the condom and disposed of it. They lay for some time until finally Bran decided it would be best if he headed home, in case his parents came home early.

"I…I don't think we should tell them…just yet." He stammered.

Meera smiled. "Yeah, I agree, don't worry, we'll come clean when we're ready, we just need to be careful."

Bran nodded and, once they were dressed Meera drove him home. Both smiling at each other as they thought of the undeniably pleasurable evening they had spent together.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please. Once again, outfits on profile page.


	11. Truths Between Friends

**Game of Thrones: True Love Finally Comes**

Chapter 11 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy :)

**Reviews**

**sarah0406: Glad you enjoyed it; I've not seen Season 3 yet so I can't compare them either.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, hope you enjoy this one too :)  
rubini25: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Truths between Friends**

Tommen smiled as he listened to Robin. He quickly walked over to his door to make sure none of the family was eavesdropping.

"So, what's brought this on?" Tommen asked.

Robin had been telling him about wanting to come out to someone else. He just wasn't sure who; Tommen guessed that, following his mother's reaction Robin just wanted to tell someone and have them react positively like his father did. Tommen could understand that and indeed Robin confirmed it.

"I just…" Robin tried to explain.

Tommen sighed. "I'm sorry, I wish we could…I'm just not ready too…"

Robin laughed. "And I thought I was nervous telling mum."

Tommen pouted at Robin's teasing but then sighed as he lay down on his bed, thinking. Suddenly an idea came to him.

"Robin, I just thought, there's someone we should tell; someone who has a right to know."

Robin's voice was careful as he spoke. "Wh-who is it?"

Tommen smiled to himself. "Bran, think about it, he's our friend, your cousin, he hangs around with us whenever he's around. I think we should tell him, better than him catching us in the act and getting a shock."

Robin laughed.

"I guess you're right. But when do we tell him, we should do it face to face after all." He replied.

Tommen nodded. "There's a party at Riverrun tonight, remember. We're all going there; if we get a chance we can tell him then."  
Robin agreed and Tommen heard his mother calling; they said their goodbyes and both went to get ready for the party.

Robin and Bran were already at Riverrun; since their grandparents were the hosts. They were talking with each other, joking and laughing. Robin was getting to know Bran's girlfriend Meera better, he also was studiously ignoring his mother and step-father. Eddard and Catelyn were busy talking to her father, old Hoster Tully. Robb sat nearby, waiting patiently for Myrcella to arrive; Sansa wasn't here yet but Arya was and was talking on the phone, likely to Gendry. Rickon was sitting with his parents, fidgeting impatiently in his seat. Finally The Baratheon's and Lannister's arrived; Sansa and Podrick remained together, coming over to see her family. Joffrey glared after them but merely muttered under his breath. Robin was worried he was planning something horrible, but given the number of people here, it was more likely he was simply complaining to himself. He wouldn't have the courage to act in front of so many people. Tommen finally came over, Myrcella was with him. Myrcella sat herself down contently on Robb's lap; prompting a smirk and kiss from him. Tommen sat down next to Robin and they both shared a look; both wondering how to broach the subject with Bran. However after Meera headed over to get a drink and ended up getting involved in a conversation with Sansa and Arya, Bran turned to the other boys, an excited look in his eyes.

"Guys, can we go talk somewhere quiet; I've got something to tell you." He said.

They nodded and Bran indicated an area close to the nearby river.

They were outside now, getting ready to approach the area. Tommen turned to Bran.

"Are you sure your chair can ride there?"

Bran laughed. "Meera and Jojen live between swamps; I don't think a bit of grass will be a problem."

They arrive, Bran parks his chair close to a nearby tree, Robin sat at the base of it while Tommen sat next to him. They waited while Bran prepared himself for the news he was about to deliver.

Finally Bran took a deep breath and smiled. "This is big for me guys…I'm no longer a virgin."

They both smiled; both aware how important something like that would be for Bran, as he got older his disability had him fearful he would not be able to have sex. He felt he'd be unable to move in order to carry out the act, clearly he and Meera had finally taken the next step in their relationship and it had gone well.

"How was it?" Robin asked; while he was gay he was still curious about things like that.

Bran smiled. "Amazing; Meera really helped me, I was kinda nervous. My arms are strong enough, so I can be on top a few times. But…The sight of Meera above me is amazing." He shook his head. "I guess you can relate from your relationship with Margaery, right Tommen?"

Tommen and Robin looked at each other, it was now or never.

Finally Tommen spoke.

"I need to talk to you about that actually." He said.

Bran looked confused. "What's going on?"

Neither Tommen nor Robin could think of how to explain; so Tommen sighed and decided actions spoke louder than words; he turned and kissed Robin, after his initial surprise Robin returned the kiss. When they parted they looked at Bran worried; he looked surprised at what he had just seen. Finally he smiled and shrugged.

"Let me guess, that isn't the first time you guys have kissed?"

Robin shook his head. "No, we've been dating for a couple of months."

"Really, it's going okay?"

They both nodded in confirmation. "Yeah, so, do you have any questions?"

Bran thought for a moment and then flushed bright red. "Yeah um…Have you guys, ever, you know…checked me out."

All three of them started laughing at that and finally Tommen calmed down enough to reply. "The only guy I've been attracted to is Robin." He admitted.

Bran nodded and then Robin spoke up.

"If you weren't my cousin I would ask you out without second thought." He explained.

Bran laughed at that. "I see, don't worry guys, I'm okay with it."

They both breathed a sigh of relief; happy that Bran had accepted their relationship.

Bran looked thoughtful for a moment and then spoke up.

"Oh, I do have some…ground rules though, for when we're hanging out." He told them. They tensed, waiting. "Just, promise me, you won't start making out…or start giving handjobs while we're watching a move." The all laughed lightly. "I'll permit little pecks; if you're quiet I probably won't notice you using tongues but…Please don't."

They all laughed again and suddenly they heard Myrcella calling out for them.

"Hey, c'mon, they're calling for you guys; Bran and Robin are part of the host family and they need them there."

The boys all smiled and joined Myrcella, heading back to the house. Robin and Tommen felt relaxed, happy that their nerdy best friend had accepted their relationship.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	12. Two Romantic Encounters

**Game of Thrones: True Love Finally Comes**

Chapter 12 of my Game of Thrones story.

**Reviews**

**sarah0406: Thanks, glad you liked it, yeah, I thought that too; also figured, in a modern AU scenario he'd be the dorky yet cute nerd.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you liked it; yeah he is :)**

Now onto the story.

Here we go, two of the three remaining sex scenes will now be shown, in this case Tommen and Robin and Sansa and Podrick, complete virgins having their first time.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Two Romantic Encounters**

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" His father asks again.

Robin sighed; it was Friday, his father was getting ready to go out for a business meeting, he would be away until dinner time tomorrow. While he didn't fuss over Robin as much as his mother did; he still worried about him.

"I'll be fine dad." Robin reassures him. "I know where everything is, I brought my medication with me, it's in the medicine cupboard."

Jon sighed and nodded. "Okay; well I better get going or I'll be late."

Robin nodded and his father left. He watched from the window and once his father's car was out of sight and he wasn't going to return for something he forgot. He then pulled out his phone and called Tommen.

"Hey, yeah, my dad just left." He said.

Tommen replied instantly. "Okay, I'll be right over."

Robin hung up and smiled. When he heard his dad was going away for a business trip he had called Tommen and they arranged for him to come around. They planned to spend the evening together, playing video games, watching TV, eating junk food and kissing without worrying about being interrupted. Robin parents didn't allow him to eat junk food, afraid it would make his illness worse. But he knew better and so did Tommen.

The doorbell rang, Robin hurried and answered it, Tommen stood smiling.

"I brought the popcorn and chips." He stated.

Robin nodded; also smiling. "Cool, I've ordered the pizza, it'll be here soon."

Tommen came in and Robin shut the door. They headed through to the living room where Robin had set up a small bundle of DVDs and video games, along with the console. They got everything else they needed, the pizza arrives and they got to work, playing the video games and eating. As the evening progress and they finished eating and moved on to watching movies, they started kissing. At first it was just light pecks but soon it became stronger, more passionate kisses. Robin began to notice Tommen had become rather touchy-feely; his hands lingered, wandered over his body, touching his chest, the inside of his thigh, his arms. At one point his hands even slipped behind Robin's back, below the waist, touching his butt. Robin didn't complain, he actually enjoyed the sensations, but they still made him nervous. Eventually the latest film finished, it was already late at night; Tommen pulled back from kissing his boyfriend and smiled.

"Do you wanna take this up to your room?" He asked; his eyes dancing.

Robin gulped and flushed; but he still felt strangely happy at the prospect. He nodded and, taking Tommen's hand, they headed upstairs to his room.

Once in his room they head to his bed and Tommen smirked.

"Do you trust me Robin?" He asked; his question was quite coy, although there was vulnerability in his voice too.

Robin nodded. "Of course I do, more than anyone."

Tommen smiled at that. "Then, just lie back; let me do the work, okay."

Robin gulped again but nodded, before he lay back however, he decided what to do. Kissing Tommen passionately he got to work and removed their shirts. Tommen smiled as his boyfriend lay back, bare-chested, just like him. He climbed on top of Robin and began kissing him again, his hands roaming his boyfriend's body once more. Robin wasn't shy this time and returned the favour; Tommen enjoyed the sensation greatly. He could feel the tugging and knew that both of them were hard. He saw Robin blushing; looking embarrassed.

"It's okay Robin, this is good; trust me."

Robin smiled and nodded; although he gasped in surprise when Tommen moved down his body and suddenly removed his sweatpants leaving Robin in just his light blue briefs, a sizable bulge visible due to his hard-on. Tommen saw Robin's expression and gently reached up, cupping his cheek.

"Robin, do you want we to stop, just say so." He said; Robin was surprised at how Tommen had given him a chance to stop.

Robin shook his head however. "Please, don't stop."

Tommen smiled and reached for the waistband of his own sweatpants, Robin caught his boyfriend's hands.

"Can I?"

Tommen's smile grew wider and he agreed; Robin pulled Tommen's sweatpants now, like Robin, Tommen was now clad in just briefs, although his were red. They kissed again and Robin nodded his consent for Tommen to continue.

Tommen smirked and slid Robin's briefs down to his knees. Robin watched, amazed as Tommen reached up and gently began stroking Robin's manhood, making Robin moan in pleasure. Then, what Tommen did next really surprised Robin; he kissed the tip before taking Robin's manhood in his mouth. Robin moaned in pleasure, his head thrown back as Tommen gave him his first blowjob, it was a good one too, he guessed Tommen had read about what to do, or eavesdropped on his Uncle Renly. Being the first time for him Robin didn't take long to reach his peak.

"Tommen, I'm…I'm gonna…" He choked out.

Tommen winked at Robin, he knew he got the message, but he refused to stop sucking and bobbing his head along Robin's cock. Robin was surprised but he reached his climax which took over everything and he came. He looked down, worried, but when Tommen climbed back level with him, he was smiling. He had clearly swallowed but the taste was still there; Robin tasted himself when Tommen kissed him. They parted.

"Tommen I…" Robin bit his lip. "I'm sorry, I can't…I'm not ready to…"

Tommen smiled. "It's okay, I understand."

He kissed him again and then, making sure Robin was cleaned up, he pulled his briefs back up before lying back and pulled Robin close, embracing him. Robin smiled and returned the embrace, drifting off to sleep with his boyfriend at his side.

Sansa smiled as Podrick parked the car outside her dorm. They had been out on a date and now they were ready to do something they had spoken about for some time. They were both complete virgins but they both felt ready to move onto the next step, they were happy to both be each other's first. They got out of the car and headed inside; kissing each other.

"Sansa, what about…your room mate?" He asked, between kisses.

Sansa smiled and kissed him again as they entered the dorm. "Margaery's visiting her brother and his partner; she'll be away all night."

They parted and there was an awkward silence as they waited for each other to make the first move. Finally Sansa sighed.

"I…I'm gonna go to the bathroom." She said. "Freshen up and get ready."

Podrick nodded and she headed into the bathroom; once there she stripped off her dress and pulled on the light pink mid-thigh length spaghetti strap negligee with semi-transparent sleeves. She had bought it specifically for this evening; she re-applied her lipstick, takes a deep breath and, taking the box of condoms out of the bathroom with her, headed back into the main room. Podrick was standing looking at his feet, nervous again; she cleared her throat and he looked up. He was amazed, he was sure he'd never seen anyone more beautiful; he walks to her and they kiss again. Sansa is surprised at her boldness when she doesn't hesitate to remove Pod's clothes, leaving him in just simple white boxers and a short sleeved white undershirt. They were ready for the next step, getting closer and closer to the main event.

Pod pulled back from their kiss and gently pushed a strand of hair behind her ear; he looked as nervous as she felt.

"Are you ready, Sans?" He asked; a slight tremor in his voice.

She nods, kisses his lips again and asks; her voice barely above a whisper. "You?"

He also nods and pulls his undershirt off over his head and gently pulls her closer to him. She runs her hands over his chest; the condoms are on the bedside table, at hand when needed. She moans pleasurably as Podrick kisses down her neck to her chest and gently back up again. She loves how his mouth feels on her, how soft and warm his lips are. Between kisses he whispers to her.

"You're beautiful…Breath taking."

She blushes and Podrick stepped back, once again looking nervous; her stomach was fluttering too, but she smiled. He gently fingers the straps of her negligee.

"May I…?"

She nods and he gently removed it; leaving her in nothing but a pair of tiny pink lace panties. Podrick smiled, he could feel the blood rushing to his loins; her breasts were amazing, he also saw the little freckles on her skin. He gently reached out and kneaded her breasts; worried he might hurt her or do something wrong. But Sansa's expression and the sounds she made told him she was enjoying it.

"Pod…Podrick…I want to…" She manages to gasp.

He lets go of her breasts and nods, gently hooking his fingers in the waistband of her panties, she does the same with his boxers. Encouraging each other to overcome their nervousness they both removed each other's underwear, leaving them both naked.

Sansa gasps when she sees the size of Podrick's manhood.

'_How can it possibly fit?'_ She wondered, yet she felt like she wanted to touch it.

She held herself back however; she was lying back in the bed. Pod looking awkwardly at her pussy. She blushes and Pod notices; he lies on top of her, kissing her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"It's okay." She says; she reaches out and grabs a condom, handing it to Podrick.

He gets it on quickly and clears his throat. "I'm not sure I'll last, and it might hurt a little…If you want to stop?"

Sansa shook her head; she knew it would hurt, Margaery already told her about that. While they kiss he gently thrust into her, she gasped at the pain.

"I'm sorry sweetie." He says softly; she nods and relaxes, he continues.

Their love making is slow, awkward; neither of them really know what to do themselves, relying in what they've been told by others. Podrick tried reciting the names of the former presidents in his head, trying to last longer. But that is soon pushed out by Sansa's heavy breathing and moaning his name make him lose control and cum. As he did so he whispered her name in her ear. He pulls out and rolls off her, discards the condom; Sansa grabs her panties and slips into the bathroom again. She comes back, likely having cleaned herself up, wearing her panties. He had already pulled his boxers back on, Sansa pulled his undershirt on and lay down next to him, he embraced her while she rests her head on his chest.

Finally Pod sighed and tucked her head under his chin.

"I'm sorry I didn't last long."

She smiled. "It's okay, practice makes perfect after all; we'll have other chances. After all Margaery has classes Wednesday afternoon, we don't."

He smiled at that and kissed the top of her head before they both gave into exhaustion and slept.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please :) Also, once again, check out the outfits on the profile page if you want, Sansa and Podrick's outfits for their sex scene are up now.


	13. Finally Revealing the Truth

**Game of Thrones: True Love Finally Comes**

Chapter 13 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**sarah0406: Uh, no, I always said Robin was the shy one. This is Robin's first relationship after all; Tommen's had relationships before, this is just his first homosexual relationship.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
rubini25: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, I always felt the only difference between a modern Bran and the one in the series is for modern AU's he'd be a bit of a nerd (incidentally fulfilling the cute geek or adorkable trope).**

Now onto the story. I must apologize once again for any offensive and derogatory terms used, they are the point of view of the character and the complete opposite to my views.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Finally Revealing the Truth**

Tommen opened his eyes and was momentarily confused by the unfamiliar ceiling, and the fact he was in just his underwear, he usually wore pyjamas. However the skinny bare arm draped across his chest reminded him of last night and he smiled. He and Robin had taken their relationship to a new level last night, Robin had been nervous and lacked the confidence to return the favour, but Tommen didn't mind. He knew Robin would need a little time anyway, especially after their experience last night. The arm left his chest and he turned over to see Robin get out of bed and start walking to the door.

"Making a quick escape?" He asked teasingly.

Robin turned to him and smiled. "Sorry I just…I need to take my medication."

Tommen nodded and Robin left the room. After taking his pills Robin returned to the room and found Tommen sitting on the edge of the bed. He had pulled his sweatpants and socks on; his shirt was on the bed next to him. He was examining the empty pill box that had been on the bedside table.

Robin smiled and explained. "It's for the attacks; it helps if I take them first thing in the morning."

Robin sat next to his boyfriend, pulling on his own clothes while Tommen pulled his shirt on. Now they were both dressed they headed down to the kitchen and had breakfast.

"Last night was…" Tommen began, Robin smiled, blushing.

"Amazing, I know. I'm sorry I didn't…"

Tommen shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

Robin relaxed and they continued eating breakfast.

After breakfast Tommen helps Robin clean up the dishes and the remnants of last night. Finally he sighed.

"I think…Yeah, I think it's time I told my family."

Robin turned to him, looking concerned. "Do you want me to come with you?"

Tommen smiled and shook his head. "I appreciate your support but I'll be fine."

He didn't want to put Robin at risk of being hurt, physically or otherwise.

"Dad's still away but I can talk to him when he gets back, I'll tell the others this afternoon."

Robin nodded and they kissed lightly before saying goodbye and Tommen left, heading for home. Tommen finally arrives home and enters; he thinks about calling out, but doesn't want to risk it. Finally he makes up his mind and heads upstairs; he knocks on his sister's door.

"Come in."

He enters and finds Myrcella lying on her bed, reading a book; she looks up as he enters and smiles.

"Hey Tommen." She greeted him cheerfully.

Tommen smiled back, but suddenly felt the nervousness returning. "C-can I talk you for a second?"

Myrcella nodded and sat up, Tommen sat next to her.

"Well; I've been in a new relationship and…well, last night, we took it to the next level." He explains.

Then Myrcella surprised him by asking. "You were nice to Robin, right?"

Tommen started; he thought they had been careful, how could his sister know about them?

Finally he recovered from his shock; he didn't need to ask the question however, she saw it written all over his face.

"You guys started closing the door when you were in your room together. I saw some of the little touches." She paused and then added. "I also saw you guys in the kitchen during the pool party."

Tommen gaped at her, his face going beet red; seeing this Myrcella added.

"I left when he put his hand on your thigh; that was enough for my eyes."

Tommen laughed and then nodded, relieved. He could see that at the very least, his sister was on his side.

"Thanks Cella." He said finally, hugging her. She returned the hug.

"No problem, when…When are you gonna tell mum and dad?"

Tommen pulled back and sighed. "Dad, I'll have to wait until he gets home. I was gonna tell mum this afternoon, or evening, whenever she gets home."

Myrcella nodded and, to Tommen's joy, confirmed she would be there to support him. They decided to watch a movie to pass the time; as they put it on Myrcella thought for a moment. "

Finally she asked. "So you're absolutely certain now…about your sexuality?" She was worried Tommen might be confused and it might affect what he had with Robin.

Tommen shook his head. "I don't know, I might be bi, I mean, Robin's the first guy I've ever loved…But I still find Margaery attractive."

Myrcella laughed at that. "Poor choice for confirmation little bro, any guy would find Margaery attractive, no matter their sexuality, just ask Uncle Renly."

Tommen laughed at that and settled in with Myrcella to watch the movie.

It was dinner time; the family, minus Robert who was still away, was seated around the table. They were just getting ready to start dessert and Tommen felt he could wait no longer.

"I…mum; I have something to tell you." He stammered out finally.

Cersei looked up, a little surprised. Her youngest son was normally so quiet he practically never spoke at meal times. "What's wrong?"

He hesitated but saw Myrcella encouraging smile, so he spilled it out.

"I…I'm dating a boy."

The reaction was both what he expected and not what he expected. To his surprise his mother said nothing, in fact she didn't move, she just started at him. But there was no judgement on her face, it was just blank. But, as he expected Joffrey exploded with rage.

"YOU'RE A FAG!" He screamed; his face red, eyes narrowed dangerously. "That's disgusting, do you really like sucking dick?!"

"Joff…!" Myrcella yelled angrily.

However Joffrey cut across her; talking to their mother. "You better make sure no brother of mine is gay, mum. You should send him to one of those correction camps. It can't be that hard, I mean, he fucked Margaery 'loose legs' Tyrell."

Tommen leapt from his chair, glaring at Joffrey. "Don't talk about Marg like that!"

He couldn't believe Joffrey still believed that stupid rumour; it had been proven false so many times. He looked to his mother but she still said nothing so he turned and fled, running to his room, closing and locking the door. He threw himself down on the bed and lay there, even ignoring Myrcella when she knocked and asked to speak to him. He heard her walk back downstairs and he was now alone.

Myrcella came back downstairs, Joffrey was standing next to the table, sneering. Their mother still hadn't moved; although her expression had changed, she now looked deep in thought.

Myrcella glared at Joffrey. "How could you say that to him, he's your brother?"

Joffrey scowled back.

"He's a fucking fag, Myrcella."

"Joffrey, you're an asshole." Myrcella countered. "He's just a kid. You're gonna hurt him."

Joffrey shook his head. "He's fucking guys, it's disgusting." He turned to their mother. "He can't do this mum; you need to send him to a correction camp."

"Mum no, you can't…" Myrcella pleaded.

However something seemed to have stirred Cersei again as she stood up.

"Enough, both of you, go to your rooms and calm down…I need to talk to your brother."

With that she headed upstairs; Myrcella returned to her room, shaking, worried for Tommen's sake. Joffrey also returned to his room, scowling.

'_I don't believe this, he's gay.'_ Joffrey thought to himself, disbelief and anger predominant in his feelings. _'Ugh, gods, he's seen me naked so many times, did he enjoy that…Oh Gods, I was right, that Speedo, he was a fag even then, how long. This can't be possible; he dated Margaery for fuck sake.'_

He threw himself down on his bed and scowled at that ceiling, another possibility came to his mind.

'_He might be lying; just doing it for attention…This can't be happening to me, this was supposed to be my year.'_ He groaned. _'Why do my siblings always have to fuck everything up for me?'_

With that thought in his head he growled; hopefully their mother could do something about it.

Myrcella sat her desk; her hands pressed against her forehead and sighed. She sometimes wondered how she could be related to Joffrey; how could such a hateful person be her brother. So completely different from Tommen who was an ideal brother. She couldn't help but feel a little envious of Robb; both his brothers were great, even if Rickon was a little hyperactive.

'_Robb, maybe talking to him will help calm me down.'_ She thought with a small smile.

She pulled out her phone and called his number.

"Hi babe."

She smiled, just hearing his voice was already easing the tension she felt. "Hi Robb."

"So, how are you doing?" He asked casually.

She pondered how much to tell him, but she trusted Robb so she made up her mind quickly.

"Just having some trouble at home. Joff's being a jerk, just because Tommen came out to us at dinner."

"Tommen's gay?" Robb queried, Myrcella smiled, there was no judgement, just surprise and curiosity.

Myrcella decided it was best Robb be told the truth. "Yeah, he's actually dating your cousin."

He heard Robb move from where he had been sitting as he replied. "So, he's Robin's boyfriend, I see."

There was a pause then Robb continued. "So Joffrey didn't take it well?"

"No." Myrcella sighed. "He called him a fag and, spoke about sending him to a correction camp, mum didn't say anything, but she's gone to talk to him now. Dad doesn't know, he's not home yet."

There was silence for a moment and then Robb spoke again.

"What about Robin?"

"He's told both his parents, Jon already knew, Lysa…she didn't take too well."

She heard Robb sigh, after some more conversation however they had to hang up. Robb was going out with Theon, Dacey, some of the other boys and they would be meeting Theon's girlfriend, Myrcella wished him well and hung up, praying that everything would be resolved soon.

Tommen groaned as he lay on his bed; his big revelation to his family had gone just as he had feared. His mother may not have said anything but he felt certain she would take Joffrey's side, why wouldn't she, he was her favourite. He felt anger at Joffrey for insulting him, for insulting Robin, but most of all, for insulting Margaery with that lie. The rumour had started in Margarey's senior year; according to it she had been heard having sex with three guys at once in the janitor's closet. This had resulted in merciless teasing and Joffrey's cruel nickname and opinion of her as a slut. However eventually the rumours were proven false; particularly when the three guys who supposedly fucked her, informed people they weren't even near the closet at the time. Tommen found out the truth the first time he and Margaery had sex, she had been a virgin. Suddenly he felt tired and closed his eyes, deciding just to rest for a moment. When he woke up he felt someone stroking his hair.

"How did you get in?" He asked, thinking it was Myrcella.

The voice that answered was female, but it wasn't his sisters. "I have key to every room in the house of course."

His eyes jolted open. "Mum, I…"

Cersei smiled gently. "It's okay."

He slowly sat up and bowed his head.

"Are you mad at me?"

Cersei sighed. "For the little outburst that happened; I am, at all three of you, but given the circumstance, I can forgive it. I just came to talk."

Tommen nodded and waited.

Cersei paused for a moment to gather her thoughts and then made up her mind. She then spoke to Tommen.

"Listen, I really don't have a problem with you being homosexual; I'm sure your father won't either, we've already been through it with Renly, I guess I was just surprised that's all."

Tommen nodded again, feeling some relief building in his chest.

Cersei then looked serious however. "But I think we should still keep it secret, the press will destroy you if they find out."

"I can't live my life by what the press think." He complained.

Cersei however smiled. "At least for now. You must tell your father, he's working hard to change the laws regarding homosexual people and their rights, for Renly's sake, if he knows it's for your sake too; he'll work even harder, then everything will be alright for you."

Tommen smiled and agreed, Cersei hugged her youngest and smiled. She wanted to ask who the boy was he was dating, but something held her back, perhaps she could see he just wasn't ready to say. She left the room and sighed.

'_Gods, just once…just once I'd like us to be normal, not have some drama affect our lives.'_ She thought. _'Just to sit and have a normal dinner as a family, it's not too much to ask, is it?'_

With that she headed back downstairs.

The following day his father returned home. Tommen waited until his father had settled in and was in his study. That was when he decided to talk to him; he had been enduring Joffrey's glares all day, but Myrcella made sure Joffrey never said anything to him. He knocked on the door and entered.

"Dad, um, can we talk?" He asked; his nervousness returning.

Robert smiled at his youngest son. "Of course boy, come, sit down."

"I need to tell you something important." Tommen explained as he sat down.

Robert watched him seriously and Tommen was relieved he hadn't started drinking yet; he needed his father to fully understand what he was saying.

"I'm gay."

For a moment his father looked confused, then surprised and then thoughtful.

"Weren't you dating Mace's girl?" He asked.

Tommen sighed; the way he and his siblings carried out their love lives, it was no surprise his father couldn't keep up. "We broke up, after I realized, the truth about myself.

"So who is it now, her brother?"

Tommen shook his head, almost laughing. "No, Loras is Uncle Renly's boyfriend."

Robert sighed and nodded. "Just making sure, I know how responsible you are Tommen, whoever this boy is you're dating, take care of him, and don't worry. After Renly, I understand things better for your feelings and that, take care, okay."

Tommen smiled and thanked his father, he left the office; studiously ignoring Joffrey, relieved that most of his family had at least accepted the truth.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	14. A Hopeful Prospect

**Game of Thrones: True Love Finally Comes**

Chapter 14 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, right on all points except the last. Don't worry, the next time we see Robb and Myrcella her identity will be revealed.  
sarah0406: Yup, he sure is, don't worry though, he'll get his comeuppance.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**A Hopeful Prospect**

Bran was wheelchair pacing, rolling his chair from one end of the room to the other and back again. He sighed, wishing he was at school with Arya and Rickon; instead he was stuck in Dr. Luwin's office, waiting for him to return. He had just been for a medical consultation; he had them every six months; they always followed the same pattern. Dr. Luwin would examine him then they would talk, always he would say the same things; he had lost a little more muscle in his legs, he was adjusting remarkably well to life in a wheelchair and never give up hope as advances were being made every day. His parents had brought him here and he always had to endure his mother's tears and his father's closed serious expression. Now sixteen he was old enough to have his medical consultations alone, so he was spared that for the moment. Finally Dr. Luwin entered, holding a small bundle of papers; Bran noticed his expression was different than usual this time as he sat down on the other side of the table, Bran wheeled up to the table, waiting.

Finally Dr. Luwin spoke. "I have important news for you Bran; there is an experimental new laser surgery available." He paused, weighing his words. "Now I need you to listen carefully, this is very important."

Bran nodded. "Okay." He was curious, wondering why Dr. Luwin was telling him this.

Dr. Luwin nodded and continued.

"I wanted to talk to you before we mention it to your parents." He explained. "But this surgery, very few people are eligible for it, but I checked your medical record and you are one of them…If the surgery is successful, you will regain the use of your legs."

Bran was stunned, he couldn't believe it; Dr. Luwin had been right to hold on to hope. There was now a possibility he could walk again. Seeing his expression Dr. Luwin shook his head.

"I must stress this Bran, the success rate is rather low, no more than fifteen percent, equally low is the chances of it going wrong, but they are still there."  
Bran suddenly felt nervous. "What would happen, if it went wrong?"

Dr. Luwin paused and then explained. "You would quite possibly lose the use of your arms, becoming further paralyzed. However, there is a seventy percent chance of nothing changing; but I needed to inform you of all the risks. I will let you think on it, I will go speak to your parents then we can all reach a decision, okay."

Bran nodded and Dr. Luwin left the office. He came back with his parents and, once seated, told them about the surgery; explaining all the risks and procedures. Meanwhile Bran sat and pondered the pros and cons and finally, after much consideration, makes up his mind.

Bran lifted his head as he heard Dr. Luwin say.

"I'll let you think about it and call me when you know."

Bran however speaks up, his mind set. "I want the surgery."

His mother turns to him, looking very pale and worried. "Bran…?"

Bran shook his head. "I want to do this, mum. I'm sure of it."

Still Catelyn looks worried. Father smiles and gently takes her hand.

"Cat, he's old enough to make his own choices now, if he wants to, we need to support him."

Catelyn nodded; she knew her husband was right. Dr. Luwin hands them the forms and leaves so they could talk and fill them in.

Bran turned to face his mother. "I'm sure mum, more than I've ever been of anything in my life."

His father agrees, his mother still looks worried and uncertain but she also consents. Once the forms are filled in and Dr. Luwin returns they give him the forms and prepare to leave.

"Remember now." He said to Bran. "Until we actually put you under the anaesthetic, you're free to back out at any time."

Bran nodded and left with his parents, while he appreciated Dr. Luwin telling him, he knew he had no intentions of backing out.

The ride home was quiet; his parents hadn't said anything about the surgery or anything else, Bran was starting to get worried.

"Mum, dad, please say something; do you think I acted too rashly, made the wrong choice?"

Cat turned to face her son and smiled. "Of course not, it was your decision and we agree with it. But…I don't think we should say anything yet to your siblings, we don't to get their hopes up and have something go wrong."

Bran bit his lip, he could understand what his mother meant, but he was wondering how it would be to wake up and for them to not be there. He knew he needed someone, someone to support and help him.

"Okay, but I'll need someone." He replied.

His father smiled. "You'll have us."

"I know but, still…" He paused, then it came to him. "Could I tell Meera?"

His mother looked worried again. "Bran, she might…"

Bran shook his head. "It's okay mum, she'll understand. She would be able to help me and it would make me feel better, knowing she's there."

His mother finally nodded and smiled. "Well, if you're sure, then by all means."

His father also agreed and Bran felt calmer. So they decided he would tell her when he went around to the Reed's for dinner that evening.

So that evening Bran arrived at the Reed house and was let in by Mrs. Reed.

"Good evening Bran." Jyana greeted cheerfully.

Bran smiled. "Good evening Mrs. Reed; I need to speak to Meera about something quickly."

Jyana nodded. "She's in her room."

Bran thanked her and wheeled himself to Meera's room, which thankfully was on the ground floor. Once there he knocked and Meera invited him in. He entered and she smiled.

"Hey Bran." She came over and they kissed.

Once they parted she sat on the bed, Bran blushed at the memory of what they had done on that bed. Meera saw him blush, but also noted his expression and knew something was on his mind.

She cleared her throat and he turned to her. "Are you okay, you seem distracted?"

Bran sighed and straightened up. "There's an experimental surgery, Dr. Luwin says I'm a good candidate for it…If it works…I could walk again."

Meera gasped and then smiled; she kissed him again. When they parted she noted his expression.

"What's the bad side?"

He continued. "It has a small success rate, fifteen percent. There's a much bigger chance of nothing happening at all, but there's also a fifteen percent chance it could go wrong and I lose the use of my arms too."

He then explained about how only his parents would be accompanying him, as they didn't want to get his siblings hopes up. She smiled and agreed when he asked if she could also come with him.

"Don't worry, I won't tell them either." She reassures him and they kiss again.

Finally they settled down to play a video game until dinner was ready. Bran felt relieved knowing that, no matter what happened with the surgery, he'd have Meera at his side.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	15. Hope for the Future

**Game of Thrones: True Love Finally Comes**

Chapter 15 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**sarah0406: Well, you'll see the results below :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, they are :)  
Guest: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, hope you continue to do so and I hear more from you :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Hope for the Future**

Bran took a deep breath; he was laying waiting to be taken into the OR. He was already dressed in a hospital gown and his underwear. Meera sat on his left side, his mother sat on the other, both were holding his hands while his father sat next to his mother, they were all listening as Dr. Luwin talked them through some of the final details of the operation.

"The operation will take between five and six hours to complete. Someone will come and update you every hour." He told them. "Bran will probably be asleep for half a day after the surgery, however by the time he wakes up, we should be able to confirm if the operation was successful or not."

He paused and then added. "Any questions?"

Meera was the one who asked. "The other patients who've been doing this medical trial…How many worked?"

"Bran is our seventh patient." Dr. Luwin explained. "For three of them it works, the other two, it didn't…"

"And the other?" Bran asked, unnerved by Dr. Luwin trailing off.

"Lost movement in his right arm."

Bran swallowed nervously hearing that. His mother noticed and gently put her hand on his shoulder.

"You still have the option to back out." She reminded him.

Bran shook his head. "No, I'm sure, I want this done."

She smiled and kissed his forehead. There was a knock at the door and a nurse entered and told them it was almost time to take Bran down to the OR.

Dr. Luwin and the nurse left them for a moment; Bran turned to Meera and they kissed; his parents averting their eyes politely. When they parted their rested their foreheads together.

"I love you." He said quietly.

She smiled. "I love you too."

They gently kissed again before Meera stepped back. His father stepped forwards and they hugged.

"You'll come through this better off Bran, I know it. You're strong, you survived the fall, so I know you can do this. Love you kiddo."

Bran smiled. "Thanks dad, love you too."

His mother also hugged him; Bran could feel her tears and smiled comfortingly.

"Everything will be fine mum, I promise."

Catelyn pulled back and managed a smile. "I know sweetheart; I know."

She gently kissed his forehead again and then Dr. Luwin returned.

He observed them for a moment and then spoke up. "Are you ready to go Bran?"

Bran nodded. "Yes."

Dr. Luwin nodded and his parents and Meera stepped back as the team took him through to the OR. Soon Bran was lying in the OR; the team was getting ready around him, they were talking in low voices. Bran didn't understand half their words, medical terms and such, despite all the books he had read. More than half the terms sounded weirder than some of the words in the anime or sci-fi shows he watched. Finally the nurse set up and attached the IV to his arm and told him to count backwards, slowly, from one hundred. He did so but he only barely got ninety-seven out before he went under.

Meanwhile, back at Winterfell manor; Arya smiled as she walked up to the door. Sansa had come north to visit the family over the New Year Celebrations; Gendry had come to, he gave Sansa a lift. He was staying a cheap motel just outside the city; she had spent the entire afternoon with him, having lunch in a cozy snack bar and then making out at his motel room. She knew she needed to get home in time for dinner so she had said goodbye, arranged to drop by again tomorrow and got a cab home. She opened the door and headed inside; once she closed the door she headed to the living room and saw Sansa lying on the couch, reading a girly magazine while some soap opera played on the TV.

Sansa looked up from her magazine and smiled when she saw her sister. "Hey Arya, how was your time with Gendry?"

Arya smiled back.

"Good; where is everyone?" She asked; the house was never this quiet.

Sansa shrugged. "Rickon went out with some friends, said he'd be home before curfew." She explained. "Bran went out with mum and dad, didn't say where they were going, just that they wouldn't be home for dinner."

Arya sighed; if she'd known her parents were out she could've stayed with Gendry a bit longer.

"Okay, so what should we have for dinner?"

Sansa thought for a moment. "Why don't we just order a pizza?"

Arya gaped at Sansa.

"Wha, since when do you eat carbs?" She asked surprised.

Sansa laughed.

"Arya, I can eat pizza if I want. I just have to take a bit more time and work at the gym when I get back." Sansa replied.

Arya rolled her eyes; Sansa however sighed quietly. Sansa always wondered how she had to work out to keep from getting fat when Arya seemed to eat whatever she wanted and never gained an ounce. Arya pulled out her phone and prepared to make the call.

"You have the number on your phone?"

Arya smirked. "Speed dial, you still get the same?"

Sansa nodded and Arya made the call; she then headed upstairs. Both sisters however were wondering the same thing; what was going on with Bran and their parents and why had they been so secretive about it.

Meera let out a slow breath; Bran's mother hadn't left the hospital the whole time. About an hour after Bran came out of surgery however, Meera was reassured that everything would be fine and went home, showered and changed into fresh clothes before coming back. Bran's father had returned home to check on his daughter's and youngest son before returning. Both parents were now in the cafeteria getting something to eat; Meera had already been to the cafeteria and had also used the vending machine on her way back. She then heard a light groan and smiled as Bran opened his eyes and looked blearily around the room.

"Hey." She said softly.

He smiled; when he spoke however his voice came out thickly. "Hi Meera."

She supressed a sigh; the aftereffects of the anaesthetic. She leaned in and gently kissed him.

"Your parents are down in the cafeteria, I'll go see if somebody can bring them up."

He nodded and she walked out of the room and saw the nurse who had been part of the operation. She informed her that Bran was awake and asked if his parents could be fetched, the nurse nodded and went to get them herself, Meera returned to Bran's side. Not too long afterwards his parents arrived.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here Bran." His mother stated softly.

Bran smiled. "It's okay mum, I know you needed to eat."

She smiled and then his father asked how he felt.

Bran smile wider. "I can still move my arms and hands…It…It didn't go wrong."

They smiled; relieved at that; however Bran said nothing about his legs; he was too afraid to try and find out by himself.

As they waited for Dr. Luwin to arrive Bran noted that his parents and Meera looked tired; his mother and Meera most of all and he guessed neither of them had been able to get any sleep. His father looked like he had at least tried to rest and was able to grab at least a few minutes sleep. He also noted Meera and his father were wearing different clothes; indicating they had gone home; his mother still wore the same clothes however; she had been here the whole time. He wondering how Meera wasn't cold, the hospital room's central heating wasn't on and she was wearing a light green tank-top; denim jean shorts and sandals; a jacket hung over the back of her chair. His thoughts were interrupted however when Dr. Luwin arrived.

"Ah, Bran, you're awake, good…" He saw Dr. Luwin looked hopeful and that made him feel hopeful too. "So, how are your arms?"

Bran smiled. "Good; I can still move them."

Dr. Luwin nodded. "Well, let's see if we were able to fix your legs."

Bran nodded and closed his eyes; Dr. Luwin informed him that his eyes might play tricks and make him think he felt something when he didn't. He waited while Dr. Luwin examined him.

When Dr. Luwin had finished and Bran opened his eyes he saw Meera and his parents smiling at him. He smiled back and then Dr. Luwin asked.

"So, did you feel anything?"

Bran nodded. "Yes; everything…But…I still can't move my legs."

Dr. Luwin nodded. "Your muscles have been inactive for a long time, they've atrophied. But with regular physical therapy you can build them back up and then you'll be walking again."

Bran smiled at that and nodded, relieved. Dr. Luwin left to get some leaflets on physical therapy while his parents and Meera hugged him; Bran smiled, the hard part of over; he had regained feeling in his legs again. They were fixed, they just needed to be strengthened up again for him to use them; the rest was up to him. He swore he would do whatever it took in the physical therapy for it to work. After Dr. Luwin returned and handed his father the leaflets Bran was discharged, after it was confirmed he wouldn't need to stay in the hospital and could recover at home. Soon he was in the car, staring groggily out of the window. Meera's head was resting on his shoulder, his parents talked quietly as his father drove them home, they were smiling. Finally they arrived and Meera helped him into his wheelchair and pushed him up to the door, his parents opened the door and they all headed inside, finally home.

They found Sansa, Arya and Rickon debating on what to have for dinner. They then looked up and saw them.

"We're back." Ned announced which prompted a flurry of questions.

Finally however, once things had calmed down Bran explained about the surgery. They were shocked at not being told.

"We didn't want to get your hopes up." Bran explained. "It was a trial; there was a chance it could go wrong?"

Rickon then asked. "D-did it?"

Bran smiled and shook his head. "No, it worked; I can feel things with my legs and feet again; with physical therapy…I'll be able to walk again."

Hi siblings all gasped and hugged him, all of them genuinely happy. After they let him go Ned went to call Robb and tell him the news. Cat went to start dinner, putting an end to the debate from earlier. Meera pushed Bran's chair through to his room. He was going to sleep off the aftereffects of the anaesthetic while dinner was being made. She moved him from the chair to his bed, removed his shoes and jeans and lay him down.

"Meera, c'mon, lie with me." He said softly.

Meera blushed. "Bran, we can't…"

"I know, but you're exhausted; you should sleep too."

She smiled and agreed; she removed her jacket and kicked off her sandals before climbing into the bed and laying her head on his chest. She listened to the soothing sound of his heartbeat, looking up at his face. His eyes were closed, his expression serene. She thought he was asleep but then smiled and whispered.

"Your feet are cold."

She smiled too; knowing how much it meant for him to be able to say that; she kissed him and closed her eyes, they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	16. The Next Stage of Love

**Game of Thrones: True Love Finally Comes**

Chapter 16 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy. Contains the last sex scene, in this instance, Robb and Myrcella. Myrcella is a virgin, Robb is not, so he will have to guide her through things.

**Reviews**

**Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah it did :)  
sarah0406: They sure are, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**The Next Stage of Love**

Myrcella smiled; it was the day after New Year; she had come up to Riverrun to see Robb. He had picked her up at the train station and now they had got themselves ready to head out for dinner at a fancy restaurant nearby. They had both dressed up really well; Robb in pair of dark trouser along with a black leather belt with a silver buckle, a grey button-up shirt, a navy and light blue striped tie, the navy stripes thicker than the light blue ones and black shoes. Myrcella wore a white dress with a thin right shoulder strap, the left shoulder strap was thicker and the dress actually exposed her right shoulder, the collar was ruffled and the skirt stopped 2 inches above her knees. A simple black band of material circled her waist and on her feet she wore simple clear heels. Robb smiled and they kissed.

"You look radiant." He told her. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Thank you; you're looking pretty good too."

Robb laughed and they got into his car, he drove them to the restaurant. Myrcella pondered for a moment; regarding all the big changes and things that had happened since the pool party. Since then her younger brother had come out; although there were still some secrets being kept. According to Margaery, Sansa and Podrick had lost their virginity to each other, then there was the latest news she had heard about Robb's younger brother Bran. She smiled, so much had happened and through it all, so many people, those who deserved it, had become stronger and even happy.

They arrived at the restaurant and Robb, ever the gentleman, opened both the car door and restaurant door for her. They walked inside, she looped her arm through his and Robb greeted a man standing behind the counter, who seemed to be the owner.

"Good Evening Beric." He said cheerfully.

The man behind the counter smiled and nodded. "Hello Robb, welcome back; and not alone I see."

Myrcella suddenly felt slightly awkward and realized it was her old shyness. She cleared her throat and straightened her shoulders, trying to overcome it.

"Myrcella Baratheon, nice to meet you." She introduced herself.

Beric nodded. "A pleasure young lady. So, Robb, will it be your usual table?"

Robb nodded. "Please."

Beric nodded and called for one of the waiters who led them to a table for two. It was set away from prying eyes in a private part of the restaurant; Myrcella was breathless at the beautiful way it had been set up, specifically for a romantic dinner. She smiled widely as she took her seat opposite Robb and they gave her orders. She knew then that tonight was going to be everything she had dreamed of.

"Robb, this is wonderful." Myrcella said breathlessly. "I can't thank you enough for bringing me here."

Robb smiled. "I'm glad you like it, I wanted this date to be perfect for you."

Myrcella smiled even wider; as far as she was concerned, he was already succeeding.

They sat waiting, finally Myrcella decided to ask.

"Say, I've been wondering, I can't believe I never thought to ask this before…" She paused and then revealed what she wanted to say. "I remember when I called you after Tommen came out, you were going out with Theon and the others, did you meet his girlfriend?"

Robb smiled and nodded. "As a matter of fact I did; I was quite surprised when I saw who it was."

Myrcella tensed. "Who?"

"Jeyne Poole."

"What, Sansa's friend?" Myrcella asked; shocked by this, Jeyne was the last person she would have thought Theon would choose as a girlfriend.

Robb smirked. "Yeah, apparently she's had a thing for Theon for quite some time; he didn't realize it but he felt the same, I guess by the time he did…well, they're together now."

Myrcella nodded, their meal then arrived; they ate quietly, enjoying each other's company. When they finally finished and Robb paid for the meal they headed back to the car. They began to drive back to his dorm.

"Are you sure it's okay me staying the night?" She asked. "I mean, won't Theon…?"

Robb shook his head. "It's fine, Theon's out with Jeyne tonight."

Myrcella smiled and nodded; smiling wider as she realized that she and Robb would have the dorm to themselves.

They finally returned to the dorm; once inside they sat on Robb's bed and finally, after a pause, Myrcella decided to ask.

"Say Robb, how's Bran doing, is he making any progress?" She then added. "I was really relieved when I heard his surgery worked."

Robb smiled. "So was I. He's doing great; the physical therapy's really working. He can move his toes now and thought he still can't walk, he can stand without any help."

Myrcella smiled. "That's good news."

Robb nodded in reply and they lapsed into comfortable silence again. Slowly the silence turned into gentle kisses and then more passionate ones before long becoming a full blown make out session. As things got more heated, Myrcella knew her heart was set, despite her nervousness.

"Robb, I…" She gasped between kisses. "I'm ready now, I mean it."

Robb pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "Are you absolutely sure Cella?"

She nodded. "I mean, I've never done it before, but I want to, I know I want you."

Robb nodded.

"Don't worry; I can help you, teach you what to do."

There was one thing she did know however. "Um…" She blushed but still asked. "Do you have condoms?"

Robb nodded and headed through to the bathroom. He came back with them and she stood up; since their shoes and Robb's socks were already off; it just meant one less obstacle between them and their goal.

It didn't take long for Myrcella to get Robb's shirt and tie off; he smirked and they kissed passionately again. At the same time her hands found their way to his waist and she removed his belt and then his trousers, leaving him in his black and white Calvin Klein underwear. They parted and Robb expertly removed her dress; leaving her in her matching pink and lilac bra and panties. Of course, with their hands roaming each other's bodies without stopping, and their constant kissing, her bra didn't remain on for long and soon they were lying on Robb's bed, still kissing, while his hands gently massaged and squeezed her firm breasts. Finally they decided it was time for the main event and soon removed the last of their clothing. Myrcella helped Robb pull the condom on and he positioned himself, ready to enter her.

"This will hurt a little." He warned her. "But I promise, only a little."

She nods and readies herself and Robb thrusts inside her; relieving her of her virginity. She gasped but otherwise gave no indication of her pain, soon the pain disappeared and she was consumed instead by pleasure. She moaned at the incredible sensations running through her body. Robb whispered her name and gentle declarations of love in her ear. She had never felt so happy or loved before. Finally they both reached their peak and climaxed. Robb collapsed against her as they both fought for breath, spent. Finally Robb pulled out, removed and disposed of the condom and then they lay together, listening to each other's heartbeat and breathing, gently sliding into sleep together.

The following morning Myrcella awoke to find Robb already awake and dressed. He kissed her gently and as she got out of bed and got dressed he offered her breakfast. She accepted gratefully and ate.

"Robb, I wanted to thank you for last night, It was amazing and…informative." She told him after she finished eating.

Robb smiled and laughed. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, so did I."

They kissed again and Robb drove her to the train station; this was the part she always hated. Having to leave, to go back home. But Robb assured her, as he usually did, that he would stay in touch and they would see each other again. So with a final kiss she boarded the train and smiled as she watched him out the window as the train pulled away. This time, when leaving, she was leaving with the comfortable knowledge that she and Robb had reached a whole new level in their relationship.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please :)


	17. Plans for Revenge

**Game of Thrones: True Love Finally Comes**

Chapter 17 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yup, it's Jeyne :)  
sarah0406: Thanks, glad you liked it :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, hope you continue to do so.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Plans for Revenge**

Tommen sighed as he leaned against the wall outside the house. He was dressed in simple grey trousers and a black shirt and belt with a silver buckle, black shoes and a black jacket. He had come to the Tyrell's late New Year's party; Robin was supposed to come too. But Robin had been sick this morning so he had to stay home. Tommen had asked to stay with him, keep him company; but Robin told him to go to the party and have fun, he would be okay. However the party wasn't fun for Tommen, not without Robin there; he missed his boyfriend. He could see a few other people outside, smoking; he kept his distance from them. He didn't want to smell of smoke when he went to see Robin, smoke always bothered Robin and gave him asthma. He straightened up, but before he could move he found himself being shoved against the wall. It was Joffrey, sneering viciously at him, clad in black trousers, a black turtleneck sweater and blue jacket; under it Tommen knew he wore a white tank-top.

"What are you doing out here, fag?" He asked nastily. "Finally sick of dick, or are you just checking out the guys asses?"

Tommen glared at his brother. "Leave me alone Joffrey."

Joffrey just laughed. "Yeah right; where's the little fag you're dating, huh?"

"Joffrey…"

"Maybe he's cheating on you." Joffrey remarked with an unpleasant smirk. "Maybe he's out there fucking some other guy right now."

"Screw you!" Tommen snapped, turning and walking away.

He couldn't believe Joffrey would say that; Robin was at home, sick, probably with a fever. Even if Robin said he was okay and Tommen should go to the party, Tommen definitely felt now, more than ever he should've stayed and helped Robin feel better.

Their relationship had been getting better every day; on New Year's Day Robin had been confident enough to finally return the favour to Tommen and give him a blowjob. Robin was also lasting longer now when Tommen took him in his mouth. Robin had been so nervous when he had returned the favour; it was Tommen's first after all. Yet Tommen felt it had been amazing and sweet, it had left him feeling better than anything ever had before. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Joffrey still pursuing and tormenting him.

"Or maybe you'd like that…" He remarked. "Maybe you like the idea of the two of you having some threesome. You're pretty close to that nerdy Stark boy, maybe you're thinking of getting it on with him too now he can perform again."

Tommen tensed, enraged at Joffrey insulting not only him and Robin, but Bran too. How could Joffrey think that, especially with Bran in such a close and deeply loving relationship with Meera? Also Bran had lost his virginity with Meera while he was still paralyzed, Joffrey obviously thought otherwise thought.

'_Asshole.'_ Tommen thought bitterly.

Just then he heard his sister's voice yelling Joffrey's name, he turned, just as Joffrey did. Myrcella was walking towards them; she had dressed up for the party too. She was wearing a black skirt with brown belt, a white top decorated with black dots and brown sandal style heels. She wasn't alone either, Arianne was with her, wearing a pair of revealing denim shorts, a red sleeveless and strapless top with multi-colours covering the bust, held up with a loop of material that went behind her neck, to finish off she wore simple sandals.

Joffrey glared at them, although it wasn't hard to miss the way his eyes slid over Arianne's body. She however glared at him with such venom that, if looks could kill, Joffrey would drop dead on the spot.

"Why don't you back off, asshole." Arianne snarled as she and Myrcella got between Joffrey and Tommen. Joffrey scowled and turned, stalking off with his tail between his legs. However he turned and directed his scowl at Tommen and fired a parting shot.

"Such a pussy; needs girls to fight his wars."

With that he finally left. Both girls turned to Tommen.

"Bit of a tit, your brother." Arianne remarked.

Myrcella shook her head. "Are you okay Tommen?"

Tommen nodded. "Yeah, he's just picking on me again…You know…"

Myrcella groaned; she was growing tired of Joffrey's attitude to Tommen's sexuality. She was even more shocked when Tommen explained what Joffrey had said.

'_How dare he, he even insulted Bran, what's Bran ever done to him?'_

Tommen sighed and shook his head before heading inside. Myrcella was about to follow him, however Arianne grabbed her arm.

"Wait."

She turned to face Arianne, confused.

"Call Sansa, I have an idea to get revenge on your brother." Arianne explained.

"Wha?"

Myrcella was confused. Arianne smiled and elaborated. "I'm sorry but…Your brother is a piece of shit; he needs to learn a lesson. I'll call Margaery, you call Sansa, we'll meet up here and then I'll tell you my plan to take him down."

Myrcella finally nodded, agreeing and called Sansa while Arianne called Margaery.

Both girls arrived within minutes; Sansa was a dress with a white mid-thigh length skirt and a sparkly silver spaghetti strap top along with simple heels. She was fixing her clothes and her hair was tousled. Myrcella felt guilty, realizing she had just called Sansa away from what was clearly a make out session, maybe more, with Podrick. Margaery was in a black single strap mid-thigh length dress with gold detail at the 'collar and single strap, along with black heels. Once all the girls had gathered they waited for Arianne to speak.

She looked at each of them, her expressions serious. "I think we all agree Joffrey needs to learn a lesson."  
All of them nodded, even Myrcella, especially Myrcella, Arianne noticed.

"Okay, here's my plan, one of us – probably me – seduces him and lures him there." She gestured to the woods that were part of the Tyrell's impressive back garden. "Once there I get him naked…Fully naked, the rest of you, grab his clothes and we just leave him there."

Sansa looked worried when she heard that. "He could call his friends."

They turned to Myrcella; she shook her head. "He keeps his phone in his pants pocket, if we take them, we take his phone."

Arianne smiled and they nodded.

Just then Margaery interrupted. "Wait a minute, if this is about that incident with Tommen earlier. I saw you guys arguing with him out the window, then he'll be suspicious of Arianne." She paused for a moment then smiled. "I'll seduce him and lure him into the woods."

They looked at her, surprised.

They couldn't believe Margaery was volunteering for this.

"What?" She asked; seeing their surprised expressions.

"Are you sure you're okay with that?" Myrcella asked her; clearly worried.

Margaery nodded. "Yeah, of course; he already thinks I'm a slut anyway. I'll show him what Margaery 'Loose Legs' Tyrell can do."

Arianne and Sansa gasped, Myrcella went pale.

"You…You know about that?" She gasped.

Margery's expressions softened. "Yeah. I understand you girls didn't want to hurt me."

Arianne nodded. "So, are we all in?"

They all nodded; Sansa quivering with nervous excitement; Myrcella remembered how Joffrey had treated Sansa and guessed she was looking forwards to putting Joffrey in his place.

Arianne smirked. "Operation 'Taking the Little Shit Down' is on."

They all nodded again; Myrcella however had made a decision, one she decided to not yet share with the others. She was going to ensure Joffrey paid, she was going to ensure he would have to kneel as if begging and apologize to those he had hurt the most, Sansa, Margaery and Tommen.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please, once again outfits on profile for those who want to check them out :)


	18. Humiliating Joffrey

**Game of Thrones: True Love Finally Comes**

Chapter 18 of my Game of Thrones story, I must admit, this one was satisfying, just typing the title was satisfying, anyway, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Well then it's perfect for dealing with Joffrey :)  
rubini25: Thanks, glad you liked it all; well here you go :)  
sarah0406: Well, here you go.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, he is, well here we go, getting his comeuppance.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Humiliating Joffrey**

Joffrey smirked as he leaned against the wall outside; smoking, his drink in hand. He was slightly annoyed; his good fun had been ruined by his bitch of a sister and her friend, the Dornish slut. It was just how he thought, thanks to her his sister has been turned into a slut herself. He knew for a fact his sister was no longer a virgin, he overheard her talking to the Dornish slut about it; she'd spread her legs for Robb Stark of all people.

'_Gods know how many times too; still she'll get tired of him eventually.'_ He thought to himself. _'Wonder who she'll end up fucking next, wouldn't surprise me if she gave the other slut's brother another chance.'_

He shrugged, finished his cigarette and downed his drink. His friends were still inside; he was about to head in to re-join them. However a hand touched his shoulder and he heard a familiar, seductive voice.

"Hey, Joffrey…" It said. "So, you wanna have some _fun_?"

He turned and smirked when he saw Margaery Tyrell; that slut.

He stepped closer to her, his eyes sliding over her body in her slinky black dress, lingering slightly longer on her breasts than the rest of her body. He couldn't believe his luck, she had just offered herself to him; he wasn't going to pass this up, he'd make her scream, make her feel better than his pathetic brother ever did and then really rub it in Tommen's face.

He straightened up, preparing himself for the time of his life.

"Margaery; I wouldn't dream of refusing such an offer from you." He said in what he felt was a suave tone. "Shall we?"

He took her hand, but to his surprise she quickly kissed him and began pulling him towards the small forest; admittedly darker and duller than the rest of the garden, yet still a beautiful place.

He was confused by her choice of direction. "Uh, there are rooms upstairs?"

She laughed. "They're probably busy, besides I like to do it outside…"

Joffrey smirked at that.

'_That figures.'_

"Now c'mon, I don't want to wait, I've wanted you for so long."

That swelled his ego considerably.

'_I knew it, how could she not; every girl does, just some can't admit it.'_ He thought arrogantly. _'Maybe I'll brag about it to Sansa, that'll make her jealous. She'll be begging me to take her back, of course I'm better than that pathetic idiot she's with now.'_

He continues to follow Margaery until they were in a small clearing. She turned and pulled him close; pecking his lips.

"Undress…" She whispered as she bit his lower lip.

He didn't hesitate to strip off; before long he's in just his red boxer briefs. He looks up and sees Margaery has slid the strap off her shoulder and worked her dress down to her waist. Underneath she wore a black strapless bra which she immediately unclasped and removed. Joffrey smirked and immediately removed his boxers, leaving him completely naked and staring at Margaery's bare breasts.

Joffrey took a step closer, as naked as the day he was born, his arousal plainly obvious. His gaze fixed on Margaery's bare, firm large breasts, topped off with light brown nipples. Margaery did her best to keep her face the picture of seduction, grateful the cold made her nipples stiff, Joffrey would undoubtedly think it was his naked body, but he certainly wasn't easy on the eyes; that was for certain. She could already see the other girls, they've grabbed his socks, shoes as well as the clothes from his upper body; but his trousers and underwear is too close; he would notice if it went missing. She needed to distract him; so she walked forwards, swinging her hips the way she knows men like. She gently takes his arms and pulls him a couple of steps forwards before getting down on her knees. His eyes widen in anticipation, her mouth is level with his penis, he clearly believes he's about to receive a blowjob. However she has no intention of doing that, the distraction was enough as Arianne grabbed the rest of his clothes and winked at her before leaving. Margaery knew her part was done and she suddenly leapt up, grabbing her bra as she did so. She shoved Joffrey back, making him stagger; she used the opportunity to pull her bra back on and fix her dress. She then runs off; Joffrey had already seen his clothes were gone and he couldn't follow her now.

"Have fun alone." She cried with glee as she left.

Margaery immediately found and joined the other girls; all of them smirking and watching Joffrey from their hiding place.

For fifteen minutes Joffrey stood, looking around, waiting for a miracle. Eventually he realized that nothing was happening, nobody was going to help him. He growled and began moving quietly, stealthily. The girls waited as he reached the edge of the forest, there was nobody about, one of the downstairs bedroom windows was open.

"That's Garlan's room." Margaery confirmed; the girls knew Joffrey would be able to get clothes from there.

So they made their move, texting Myrcella who had stayed inside. As such when Joffrey tried to go to the window he found himself in a humiliating situation. Myrcella had got everybody outside and now a crowd had formed around Joffrey; his face went beet red and he covered his dick with his hands, not easy with him still being aroused.

He growled in rage. "Margaery, you slut, get out here!"

He couldn't believe this was happening; how could they do this to him?

"Margaery!" He yelled again. "Give me my clothes!"

It was then he saw her and Arianne; he also noted some of her friends standing amongst the crowd. He growled. "Oh, I see the Dornish slut is there too. Guys, get my clothes."

But they didn't move; nobody moved, they were all watching him with glee in their faces, he couldn't believe they were doing this to him.

Suddenly another voice rang out.

"Stop calling that Joffrey."

It was his sister and Sansa; now his rage peaked, she had betrayed him.

Myrcella glared at her older brother. "You want us to give you your clothes back, then apologize to Tommen, Sansa and Margaery."

"Why, I never did anything?" He snapped back.

"You treat people with no respect; you know what you've done to them." Myrcella replied. "Now, kneel and apologize."

Joffrey gaped at her. "What, no fucking way!"

"You're here alone and naked, what do you plan to do?" Arianne questioned rhetorically.

He growled but realized he had no choice; still desperately using his hands to cover his erect member, he dropped to his knees. There were gasps of anticipation from the crowd; Joffrey took a shaky breath.

"Margaery." He began, trying to keep the tremor from his voice. "I'm sorry for any name I ever called you.

Yet in his thoughts he was far from apologetic. _'Even though I wasn't lying when I said them.'_

He didn't care really; he just wanted to get out of here.

He continued. "Tommen; I'm sorry if I ever insulted you. Sansa…"

Myrcella scowled. "That's not enough, apologize to Tommen properly."

Joffrey scowled at his sister; wondering why was she torturing him like this?

Tommen was amazed at how his sister and her friends had turned things on Joffrey so completely, even making him apologize for all the shit he's done.

"It's okay Cella." He told her; he didn't want this to become more drastic than it already was. "It's enough."

"See, you heard the little brother." Joffrey remarked but Myrcella shook her head.

"Apologize, properly."

Joffrey took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I didn't use the appropriate term for your problem."

Tommen scowled but before he could say anything Arianne yelled at his brother.

"It's not a problem, now say it properly!"

Joffrey groaned and then said the words. "I'm sorry I called you a fag."

There were shocked gasps from the other party goers. But Tommen smiled.

"Thank you brother." He said finally.

Finally he turned to Sansa. "I'm sorry I hurt you when we were dating Sansa."

'_Even though it's not my fault you were too weak to defend yourself from anything.'_

Sansa smiled and nodded. "Thank you; promise you won't do it again."

Myrcella then added. "Promise you won't hurt _anyone_ again."

Joffrey groaned but then bowed his head.

"I promise; now please, can I have my clothes."

Myrcella looks at Margaery and Arianne and nods, the also nod but then Arianne speaks up.

"Before I give them to you, apologize to your sister for being such a jerk."

Myrcella shakes her head; this wasn't about her. "He doesn't need to…"

But Arianne was firm and Joffrey gave in and apologized to her. They threw him his clothes and everybody headed back inside, leaving him alone to get dressed; the show now over.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, Joffrey's boxers and Margaery's bra are now on the outfits section of the profile page, check it out if you like :) Anyway read and review please.


	19. A Dramatic Encounter

**Game of Thrones: True Love Finally Comes**

Chapter 19 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**sarah0406: Too true, although, not quite, mainly for the very reason you stated, nobody to help him.  
Marina Fa-Kai: Glad you liked it, things are gonna get a bit more serious now.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**A Dramatic Encounter**

It was early May; ever since the party Joffrey had been sullen and subdued. He hadn't done anything against his siblings but they knew he hadn't forgot or forgiven what happened; they could tell from the way he glared at them and muttered under his breath, whenever they were near. Meanwhile however the family was relaxed; it was a normal day, mostly, the staff had a day off, most of the security was with his father, they were relatively safe at the mansion with the electronic security. Cersei smiled as she worked away, tidying up the kitchen, something to keep her occupied. She straightened up and fixed her simple white dress with some floral designs. She knew her daughter was away out with her boyfriend; she still felt wary of Myrcella dating Robb Stark. It was not just her usual problems with the Starks; but the fact her daughter was dating such an older man; she feared her daughter would end up like her and Robert. Her thoughts also went to her sons, they were currently upstairs; Joffrey was taking a shower while Tommen was on the phone with his boyfriend.

'_I wish he would tell me who this boyfriend was?'_ Cersei thought sadly to herself. _'It can't be that bad, surely.'_

Cersei sighed sadly and finished up cleaning. Just then a small noise got her attention; she went to investigate, suspicious. She stepped through into the study and froze when she saw the window open.

'_I could've sworn that was closed.'_ She pondered, feeling slight fear crawl up her spine.

Before she could react however she was suddenly grabbed by several pairs of hands and one covered her mouth.

She struggled immediately; desperate to break free; but their grip was like iron, the hand covering her mouth was like a vice. She was forced over the desk and her arms were dragged behind her back; her wrists were crossed and suddenly she felt the bite of ropes around her wrists. She bit the hand holding her mouth; she heard the man curse and then her head was pushed down into the desk.

"Bitch." A man's voice growled as more ropes were bound around her body.

She could feel the ropes around her ankles, thighs, even more around her waist and stomach before she was pulled upright and more ropes were tied above and below her breasts. She was forced onto the desk chair and she finally saw the captors, a group of at least eight people; all of them clad in black and masked.

"Where are the others?" The man she had bitten growled.

'_No, they can't…'_ She thought fearfully. _'They can't hurt my babies.'_

She forced herself to try and stay calm. "There's no one else here."

The man slapped her and another one spoke, to her shock a woman. "Don't lie; we can hear them up there."

"Call for them."

Cersei shook her head, she wouldn't, however one of them then pulled a gun on her.

"Do it or we'll kill you and just take them." The man stated.

Cersei knew she had no choice now; so, fearing for not her life but her children's she called her youngest son's name.

Tommen smiled as he lay back on his bed. He was dressed simply in a white tank-top and olive green knee length cargo shorts. He was on the phone talking to Robin; he had been ill and thrown up this morning and so missed school.

"So, are you feeling better?" Tommen asked.

He hears Robin's relaxed sigh. "I think so; I haven't thrown up since this morning." He paused before adding. "Sorry, that's probably a bit graphic."

Tommen gave a short chuckle. "It's no trouble, I'm your boyfriend, I wanna know how you're feeling."

Robin sounded relieved and then excited. "Have you heard about Bran? The physical therapy is really working, so long as he uses crutches, he can walk now."

"That's great." Tommen replied, happy for his friend. "I'm guessing he and his family are pretty psyched about it."

Robin laughed. "Yeah; they didn't realize it due to his chair before but they've just discovered he's actually taller than Meera now."

Tommen laughed at that then suddenly he heard his mother's voice.

"Tommen!"

"I've gotta go, mum's calling me. I'll call you later, take a nap, it might help you feel better." Tommen told his boyfriend. Robin agreed and they hung up.

Tommen put the phone on his bedside table, got up and headed downstairs; the shower had stopped, Joffrey was finished and would be just about finished with brushing his teeth by now. Tommen hurried downstairs, not interested in a confrontation with his brother.

He reached the bottom of the stairs and, realizing where his mother's voice had come from, entered the study. He froze when he saw his mother seated in the chair, tightly bound and gagged with a rag pulled tightly between her teeth. A masked individual stood behind her with a gun; suddenly Tommen found himself being grabbed and pulled into the room; he screamed before a hand covered his mouth, that turned out to be a mistake. Joffrey peeked out of the bathroom, he had finished his shower and brushing his teeth, he mentally cursed the woman in charge of the laundry.

'_Can't believe she forgot to clean my underwear, now I'm stuck in these.'_ He thought angrily; considering the embarrassing underwear he was clad in; a pair of yellow briefs displaying the face of the cartoon character Spongebob Squarepants, with a black waistband.

Just then he heard Tommen scream and he scowled. _'Ugh, does he have to be so loud. That's it.'_

He didn't care about his embarrassing underwear; he headed downstairs; determined to find his brother and tell him to stop yelling. He was shocked by what he found; his mother sitting in the chair in the study, bound and gagged, struggling futilely; Tommen was being held by another masked figure, five others were in the room standing and waiting. Suddenly a final figure, one he hadn't noticed; grabbed him and he started struggling.

"Let me go!" He yelled when suddenly he stopped; they now had a guns pointed at him, his mother and his brother.

He gave up struggling, the fight went out of him, all he wanted was to survive with his family.

He watched, tensely, as a pair of the figures pulled out several length of rope and a ragged length of cloth. One of them turned and spoke to Tommen; Joffrey felt his face heat up as he realized it was a woman, a woman and he was in just a pair of childish briefs.

"You there; here, tie your brother up." She said; Joffrey was shocked, they were going to make Tommen tie him up.

Tommen shook his head; fear covering his face. Joffrey however knew that refusing them would be dangerous.

"Just do it, little brother."

So Tommen took the ropes in his shaking hands and approached, the figure that came with him also grabbed Joffrey and they forced his arms behind his back, crossing his wrists. Tommen began to tie him up; still shaking. One of figures, another woman growled at Tommen.

"Tie him up good and tight, or there will be trouble." She grabbed Tommen's wrist in a vice grip. "Got it, fag."

Tommen gasped, Cersei shrieked into her gag and Joffrey turned; shocked. How could they know about Tommen's sexuality? They had kept it under wraps; none of them had said or done anything that could have given anything away.

Joffrey scowled. "Don't call him that." He growled, prompting Tommen to look at him as if he had seven heads. Joffrey set his jaw. "Only I get to call you that."

Tommen groaned but with a gun being pushed against his head, he continued to tie his brother up. Once done he was given the rag; Joffrey opened his mouth and waited. Tommen pulled the rag between his older brother's teeth and tied it off tightly; gagging his brother.

There were times Tommen wanted to shut his brother up, but not now. Right now, gagging his brother was the last thing he wanted to do; he just wanted to call Robin and have dinner with his family; or even more than that, he wanted to be in Robin's arms; making love as they had moved up to lately. Instead he had been forced to witness his mother being held captive and to aid in tying up and gagging his brother. A few of the captors then pulled Tommen away and bound and gagged him too; he could hear some of the women talking and mocking Joffrey's underwear; making his brother blush. Then came words that all three family members dreaded.

"That just leaves the daughter, where is that bitch?" One of the men remarked.

All three family members shook their heads, moaning into their gags. The captors just laughed and suddenly they made up their minds and lifted all three of their captives and carried them outside; a van was waiting for them just outside. They found themselves forced inside while three of the captors headed back inside to wait for Myrcella; the remaining captors used straps on the wall to secure the captives to it. Joffrey moaned as one of the female captors caressed his bare thighs in a not too gentle fashion before they got back to waiting.

Myrcella smiled; she had just returned home from a date with Robb, who had come down to King's Landing for the week. It had been a casual date, so she was not wearing a fancy dress; just a pair of white knee length designer shorts with red designs on the side of the legs; a light green thin top and brown heeled boots. She stepped into the house.

"I'm home!" She called out.

There was no answer. _'What, that's strange, where is everyone?'_

She walked into the kitchen and found herself gasping as a pair of black clad figures grabbed her, one clamping a hand over her mouth.

"Got you bitch." One of the men growled. "Let's hurry up and get her ready to be transported with the others."

'_Others?'_ She thought frantically.

Despite her efforts and struggles she was soon bound and gagged before being dragged outside to a hidden van. She was forced into the back where she saw her mother and brothers, also bound and gagged. Her mother was trying to stay strong, likely for their sake, but Joffrey and Tommen were in tears, Joffrey was blushing due to his childish underwear. Myrcella tried to move over to her mother but one of the people grabbed her and pulled her to a seat and she was fastened in like the others. Finally the doors were closed and the van drove off; taking them away to an unknown and fearful location.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please. Once again, outfits on profile page, feel free to check them out. Well, things are coming full circle for the story. There is going to be some misfortune for the Baratheon family, Joffrey is going to be the one who suffers the most, nothing too graphic or such, but any suggestions for how he could suffer (take his childish underwear into account for his 'punishments' too) would be greatly appreciated, thanks :)


	20. Fearful Circumstances

**Game of Thrones: True Love Finally Comes**

Chapter 20 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, they're in trouble, well the trouble continues.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well here the problems continue.  
sarah0406: Yup, the story comes full circle, well, wait and see what happens, remember they want them to be consumed with fear and to humiliate Joffrey for his underwear choice.  
MidnightAuroraWolf: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it all; well; hopefully you'll catch up to this chapter; just a note for Bran, if there were bad side effects they would have been found when he woke up, so he just needs to build his legs back up, which he is doing :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Fearful Circumstances**

Myrcella shivered again; she still couldn't believe that her chance encounter with Robb at a pool party almost a year ago could have ended up with her life changing so dramatically and now she was gagged and tied to chair as a hostage. She looked over at the rest of her family; when their captors parked the van all four of them had been blindfolded and when the blindfolds were removed they found themselves in the room they were currently in. Tommen still had tears running down his face, although he no longer made a sound. Annoyed by his crying one of the female captors had slapped him, the red handprint was still vivid on his cheek. There were tears in Joffrey's eyes too, but he was doing a better job of not letting them fall; although he still struggled futilely against his bonds. Her mother remained still in her seat, watching the door, waiting for the captors to return, doubtlessly trying to find a way to remove her gag and bargain with them. It was then the captors returned.

"Right, good, get them all in shot." One of them stated.

Due to the chairs being positioned so they were sitting in a row; that was easy enough for them. One of the captors raised a camera and took the picture; instinctively all four of them knew it would be sent to Robert as part of the ransom demand.

They were left alone after that, most likely while the captors prepared and sent off the ransom photo and demand. Myrcella observed the room, it was bare of decoration and there was a constant drip of water from somewhere; the lighting was dull so she couldn't see the walls. She fought not to scream as a rat scuttled over her feet; she knew now that wherever they were, it was damp, dirty and likely underground, probably an old basement. The door opened again, what felt like hours later; one of the captors walked in, on the phone.

"I see you're still sceptical Robert." He remarked. "Well, you've seen the picture; maybe this will fully convince you."

With that he yanked out Cersei's gag and held the phone to her ear.

"Robert." She breathed; her voice was ragged, due to thirst.

"Cersei?!"

Hearing their father's voice the children looked up, fearful as their mother was forced to tell him it was true, they were all prisoners and were being held for ransom. The gag was then shoved back in her mouth and the captor spoke again.

"We'll call you later Robert, see if you've made your mind up, we might also have some…incentives for you; keep your eyes open."

With that he hung up and smirked at the captives. "Well, we can't have you dying on us; ah, here we are."

The other captors returned, with plates of food. They untied Cersei from the chair, she was still tightly bound, and pulled her out of the room, the children watched her go fearfully. Cersei was forced into another dank room, sat down and her gag was removed.

The act was repeated with Myrcella; once ungagged the food was forced into her mouth. She barely had time to chew and swallow it before more was forced in.

"Well, it seems you taught your daughter well Cersei." The one feeding Myrcella said. "She sure knows how to swallow."

Neither of them missed the sexual implication of that comment; Myrcella blushed, she hadn't given Robb a blowjob, yet. Once they were fed they were gagged again. Joffrey was also forced into a separate room while Tommen was left in the original room. They were fed in much the same way and once done their gags replaced. The captors gathered and spoke.

"We'll need to convince Robert we're serious, but that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun." One of them stated. "After all, I'd like to see them suffer."

The others agreed and, laughing, split into two groups, the four males headed to the room Myrcella and Cersei were being kept, while the four females headed for where Joffrey was being held. Before they did one of them spoke.

"What about the other one?"

One of the women shrugged. "Forget him for now; he's a cutie, but he's into boys, we'll get more of a reaction from the other one,"

"Yeah, with his little boy underpants, hard to believe he's the oldest, dressed like that." Another of the women laughed.

With their plans made and their cameras ready, they went to meet their victims.

Myrcella watched fearfully as two of the men approached her; the other two went to her mother.

"Well, let's see what we've got." One of them said.

There was ripping noises and Myrcella screamed into her gag when she saw they had vertically ripped the skirt of her mother's dress right up, exposing her lack of underwear. Feeling hands on her legs she looked down and saw, to her horror, her shorts had been forcibly removed, exposing her light blue tiny lace panties.

"Nice, so, what do you think boys?" The man who removed her shorts said.

Then, both Myrcella and her mother moaned and screamed into their gags as they were groped and heavily molested.

Finally one of the men spoke. "There's no question that Cersei has bigger tits, or longer legs, plus she's not wearing any underwear. But you can't deny her daughter's got a great body and that ass."

The men laughed and Myrcella and Cersei realized what they meant; sure enough the men confirmed it after much more debate.

"Then it's decided; if Robert refuses to pay our ransom; we fuck his little girl."

Myrcella shrieked into her gag as more pictures were taken, she realized the horrific truth now; she was going to be raped.

At the same time, Joffrey moaned into his gag; his face went beet red when he saw the female captors enter, given his embarrassing state of dress, they were the last people he wanted to see.

"Okay little boy, listen up." One of them said harshly. "Since you've decided to dress like a little boy, we'll treat you like one, once we complete our examination."

Joffrey screamed into his gag at that; what did they mean, what were they planning on doing to him? He soon got his answer when they untied all but his wrists and forced him to his feet, pulling his Spongebob underpants down to his knees.

"Let's see what we have here." One of them said as they began groping and molesting him, making him groan into his gag as the one who spoke paid particular attention to squeezing his testicles and rubbed his manhood until he was hard.

It was then another issue started to affect him.

"M MMMM MM MM MM MMM MMMMMMMM!" He screamed into his gag.

The women just laughed, they knew what his garbled speech went, instead of doing what he wanted they moved him to a corner of the room.

One of them then spoke. "We need to prepare a few things. Until then, stay put, also, you're gonna have to hold it."

He screamed again but they left him standing there. He stood, trying to do as they said, dancing from foot to foot, but then, it was no good. His face grew hot and he closed his eyes as he lost bladder control and pissed himself.

In response the women simply threw buckets of cold water over him and the area he had pissed on and dried it off to clean it.

"I see we're going to have to punish you for disobeying us, little boy." One of them stated, with a laugh.

Joffrey let out a shocked yell, strangled by his gag as he was pulled back to the chair in the middle of the room. His Spongebob briefs were now around his ankles; instead of being tied down to the chair he watched as one of the women sat down. Then to his horror he was laid across her lap and, despite his muffled protests he was soon screaming in agony as the women all took turns spanking him and doing so hard. It didn't take long for his ass to go bright red, matching his face; he screaming into his gag at the burning pain in his ass as they continued to spank him. He was in pain and embarrassed, they were treating him like a slave. Then the worst thing happened, due to the spanking he had been kicking his legs, but his briefs acted like shackles, until suddenly, with a twang they flew off his ankles into one of the dark corners of the rooms. He was now completely naked.

"Awww, looks like you lost your little tightie-whities." One of the women mocked as she spanked him again, each spank alternating the cheek it hit.

Finally they delivered a final spank each and lifted him up, forcing him back to the main room as he cried from the pain in his burning ass.

He shrieked into his gag again as he saw the sight before him. His younger brother was still tied to the chair, gagged and looked as if he had been beaten up. The men were there, with his sister and mother, now tied back to the chairs and still gagged. Myrcella's shorts were forced down to the ropes around her knees and his mother's dress was ripped up, exposing her. Joffrey found himself tied to his old chair again; they didn't care about the pain in his ass as they sat him down. It was then he realized that they had taken pictures of his humiliating ordeal and that more pictures were being taken.

"Finally it stopped as one of the males took all the cameras. "Okay, send the necessary ones to Robert, put the others online, see how they enjoy that."

This drew muffled screams from the captives which were ignored. In the following hours the captives sat helpless and fearful, all of them were crying now, their strength broken; fear now taking over. When one of the captors returned he was on the phone again.

"I hope you liked our pictures Robert; now you understand how serious we are." He stated. "You know our demands, you have until nine tonight to meet them, otherwise we'll just have to show your little girl a good time…Good night."

With that he hung up and smirked at the captives, it was just a waiting game now.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please. Well, the next chapter will be the last in the hostage scenario, wait and see how this all ends.


	21. Salvation

**Game of Thrones: True Love Finally Comes**

Chapter 21 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Yup, well; here you'll see what happens.  
sarah0406: Yeah well, here you'll find your answers. I understand, it's alright, I already got help, thanks :)  
Veridissima: Yeah, it's pretty bad if even Joffrey's suffering, well, here's your answer.  
rubini25: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, yeah he did; well read on and see how the characters think, anyway, enjoy :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Salvation**

Time seemed to pass so slowly for the captives. They remained tied to the chairs; occasionally Myrcella or Cersei had their breasts groped by one of the men. The women kept making teasing comments towards both boys while groping Joffrey every now and again. Being gagged they could only give muffled moans in response; Joffrey moaned in pain whenever he moved due to the spanking he had received, it made sitting very painful and every slight movement against his butt was a sharp reminder of the pain. They were fed again before their gags were put back in place and then, after talking to each other some more, the captors left the room, Myrcella distinctly heard one of them whispering that they were getting close to the deadline. She tensed fearfully, they were going to place one last call to her father and then, if their demands were not met and the ransom not delivered by the deadline, she would be raped. She trembled, more afraid than she had ever been in her life before.

'_This…This can't be happening, please no, don't let this…'_ Her thoughts raced frantically. _'I'm, they're going to…Oh Gods; what I wouldn't give for us to get out of here, safely, I just want to be in Robb's arms, away from all of this.'_

It was then, the first real tears since childhood fell from Myrcella's eyes. Cersei watched her daughter and her heart broke, she wished she could get her gag off, then she could offer herself in her daughter's place, anything to keep her safe.

Tommen blinked, trying to clear his vision; the tears made everything blurry. He could see his brother, naked, humiliated and in pain, he was also crying. In a surprising turn of events, Tommen felt pity for his brother.

'_He was always bullying me, first about my weight when I was little, then when he found out, about my sexuality.'_ Tommen thought sadly. _'But still, not even Joff deserves this, what they're doing to him, it's not right.'_

Tommen found himself wishing he could do something to ease his brother's discomfort. But he was as helpless as the others; fear made it impossible for him to try and think rationally or form any thoughts of escape. It was then the door opened again; the captors came in and the men surrounded Myrcella; she looked up at them fearful, begging them with her eyes not to do this.

"Well, we've reached the deadline; that fool refused to pay up." One of the men said. "So I guess we need to teach him a sharp lesson."

With that they untied Myrcella from her chair and began dragging her from the room, she screamed into her gag, hearing her mother also screaming as well as her brothers. Joffrey's screams changed however when the women surrounded him and started to grope him again; she briefly heard them planning to humiliate and torment him some more before the door closed and she was shut off from them.

She could hear the men joking and laughing as they groped her; her terror increased when they pulled her shirt up high enough for her breasts to be exposed.

'_Shit.'_ She thought to herself, realizing she had just made it easier for them. _'Why didn't I wear a bra today?'_

The groping continued as she was forced down onto a likely filthy mattress and her hands were tied to a pole above her head. The groping of her now exposed breasts continued, rough fingers pinched her innocent strawberry nipples while her shorts were pulled off completely and her legs forced apart as her panties were also pulled down.

She whimpered into her gag as one of the men climbed on top of her, his legs pushing her thighs even further apart as the other men stood back. He leaned in close and spoke to her, his voice harsh in her ear.

"I promise sweet tits, you're gonna love this."

She heard him fumbling and getting himself ready and then he positioned himself and she knew this was it, there was no way to avoid it, she was going to be raped.

Her thoughts flew into overdrive, jumbled and confused as she waited for the pain, for her worst nightmare to begin. One thought flew to the front of her mind, clearer than the others.

'_Robb, I'm sorry.'_

With that she closed her eyes and wished it to be over with.

Just then there was a loud bang and her ears started ringing, through her closed eyes a flash shone out and there was shouting. She opened her eyes in shock and saw the four men being forced to the ground and handcuffed. She was being untied, her gag was removed and her clothes, except her shorts which were being retrieved, were being returned to her. The captors had been overwhelmed by a HRT strike force. She was given her shorts and quickly pulled them on and then she was led out of the room. As she exited she saw her mother and brothers, also free and safe, Joffrey was covered in a sheet which he had wrapped tightly around himself. Both he and Tommen were still crying and Myrcella could feel the wetness of her own tears on her cheeks still. She couldn't believe it, she still felt disoriented but she knew now what the bang was, a flashbang grenade, it had worked wonders, she was free, they were all free. With their captors being led out on handcuffs they followed the hostage rescue team to what they knew had to be the exit of the building, to freedom. The members of the team escorting the captors were in front and they emerged first, heading up to place the arrested kidnappers in the van for transportation to the jail. This gave the freed captive's time to ready themselves as they could hear the hubbub above and knew it would be a media circus, cameras and reporters were already outside.

Robert Baratheon stood, studiously ignoring the cameras pointed at him and the reporters trying to question him. He couldn't believe someone had done this to his family; taken them from him, hurt them, humiliated them. Nearly losing them had made him realize just how much they meant to him; and made him feel guilty for taking them for granted before. Once the fiends that kidnapped them had been brought out and locked away the rest of the team came out, leading his family. Joffrey was the first one out, clutching the sheet around his body for dear life; head bent, ignoring the publicity. He was trembling and his face was still red and streaked with tears, it was shocking to see the normally boisterous and, Robert admitted, arrogant, boy look so fragile. Without a glance to anyone Joffrey darted over to the nearest ambulance and was helped inside by the waiting paramedics. Myrcella was the next one he saw, he notices she was fixing her clothes, particularly her shorts. He tensed, fearful they had been too late, but there was none of that lifeless horror in her eyes, nothing to suggest she had been raped. The only horror came from the kidnapping itself. She looked around and then spotted someone in the crowd and ran to them. Robert watched as his sweet little girl threw her arms around her boyfriend, Ned's eldest. Robb embraced Myrcella tightly and kissed the top of her head, doing his best to comfort her.

Next out was Tommen, Robert couldn't believe how grown up he was and lamented how much of it he had missed. Robert noticed that his youngest son had been crying, he was still trembling and looking terrified. However his expression lifted and he looked back, as if looking for confirmation. He seemed to get it, because the next second he was running to someone. Robert saw it was Jon Arryn's kid, and finally he got the answer he had been curious about since his son told him about his sexuality. As he watched Tommen ran to Robin and, not even caring about all the cameras, locked lips with the boy. Robert smiled; happy that his son no longer had to hide, just a day before the kidnapping he had finally changed the law, winning rights for homosexual people, something that would greatly help his youngest brother and also, his son. Finally out was Cersei; he hurried over to her, he had forgotten about her too many times. No more; that was what he decided then as he embraced her. Finally his family were taken to the ambulance to be checked over and soon their injuries were treated as much as possible; they were permitted to return home, however for the sake of his wife and children it was recommended to Robert that he book them appointments with a therapist, he agreed and got them to the limo, they returned home, relived to be safe, yet curious about the kidnappers. It was clear that it was more than just a simple ransom demand, they seemed anxious to ruin Robert and his family; he was certain they had been hired by somebody, one thing he knew however, the police would find the answers soon enough and then hopefully all would be clear.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	22. The Happiness to Come

**Game of Thrones: True Love Finally Comes**

Chapter 22 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, it was a close call.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, they're all safe now, he probably needs one.  
sarah0406: Yeah, got that right, well, you'll get some answers in this chapter.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**The Happiness to Come**

Myrcella smiled as she checked herself in the mirror one more time, making sure she was ready. She had tied her hair back, allowing a few strands to frame her face; her make-up was light and only really emphasized what she already had in looks. She was clad in a deep blue dress with a low ruffled V-neckline and a knee length flowing skirt and a pair of silver heels. She and Tommen were getting ready to go north, it was Arya and Gendry's wedding; it turned out that her father was also Gendry's father; he had a one night stand with Gendry's mother before marrying Cersei. However her parents couldn't make it and Joffrey refused, he had been withdrawn ever since the kidnapping, although that was unsurprising. Myrcella turned away from the mirror and sighed; like her therapist said, without warning memories of the kidnapping. It was now July, two months since the kidnapping. In that time the police had been able to uncover the mastermind behind it; proving beyond doubt the kidnappers were just pawns. The mastermind, for want of a better word, turned out to be the son of Robert's predecessor, who felt cheated out of what he felt was his right to be President after his father; Viserys Targaryen. When the police found Viserys however he was dead and his sister was missing, an investigation turned up nothing, except that the missing Daenerys didn't want to be found and had run off with a lover. The police theorized that, due to Viserys' possessiveness that either his sister of her lover might have killed him, but were content to leave it at that.

Myrcella forced the thoughts away; this was to be a happy day. She turned and left her room, heading downstairs. There she found Tommen in the hall, already waiting. He was dressed up for the wedding in a violet coloured tux with a white shirt; bow-tie and sensible shoes. He smiled when he saw her.

"Hey, Robb's coming to pick us up, he'll be here soon." He told her.

Myrcella smiled and nodded. "Okay."

After the kidnapping she had spent a lot of time with Robb, he had done everything he could to comfort her and make her feel better. Despite his thoughts to the contrary Myrcella felt that he had helped a lot. Tommen had Robin to help him through everything and her mother now had father who was spending more and more time with her. Joffrey was the only one still alone but the whole family did their best to help him; one thing they knew was that that incident had forever changed him, who could say how though. Myrcella was pulled from her thoughts by the sight of Robb's car pulling up; she called out goodbye to whoever could hear and, with Tommen at her side, headed out to the car. Robb smiled as they approached; he was clad in a simple brown tux with a white shirt and a lighter brown tie and waistcoat.

"Hey, you ready?" He asked as they climbed into the car.

They confirmed that they were and he drove off.

They finally arrived at Winterfell and entered the Stark manor. Once inside they were greeted by Catelyn; clad in a rather elegant silvery dress with semi-transparent sleeves.

"I'm glad you could make it." She said cheerfully, hugging them in each in turn.

She showed them through to the back garden where the ceremony would take place. Several of the others were already there. They immediately spotted Sansa, easily visible by her red hair and her strapless mid-thigh length pink dress with its ruffled skirt, some of the ruffles reached down the back to her calves, she also wore silver heels similar to Myrcella's. Podrick stood next to her in his tux, with a blue waistcoat and bow-tie. Both were smiling and greeted the group as they came over. They were also joined by a restless Rickon; who was not wearing a tux, but a pair of designer jeans, black shirt, dark tie and jacket. While they were talking Myrcella saw Tommen's face light up and followed his gaze. Robin had arrived, clad in black trousers with matching tie and waistcoat and a white shirt; Robin smiled when he saw his boyfriend and hurried over. Jon Arryn was also present, clad in a slightly old fashioned suit. He was talking to Eddard, who wore a simple dark suit and tie with a white shirt. It was clear everybody seemed to be happier than Myrcella had ever seen them.

While Robb, Sansa, Podrick, Myrcella, Tommen, Robin and Rickon all spoke, they were joined by Bran on his crutches, he too had dressed up well, in a dark suit with a white shirt, his waistcoat and tie were silver. Accompanying him, in a rather elegant green dress that exposed her upper back and had a ruffled skirt falling to her knees was Meera; she also wore silver heels that put her at the same height as Bran.

"Hey Bran." Robb greeted his brother with a friendly hug.

Bran did his best to return it before they parted.

Robb smiled. "So, how's everything coming along?"

Bran returned the smile. "Great, physical therapy's nearly done; I should be walking on my own before long."

"That's good to hear." Robb replied happily.

Myrcella smiled and agreed; she thought it was amazing at how well Bran was recovering; he had made great progress in such a short space of time. It was then she heard a shuddering gasp from Robin and turned to see Tommen squeezing his hand reassuringly. She soon saw why, Robin's mother had arrived, looking rather elegant in a dark V-necked sleeveless dress. Her husband Petyr Baelish was with her, clad in a resplendent cream suit with a white shirt and tie.

Tommen gently kissed Robin's cheek. "It's okay, don't worry about them."

Robin just nodded but he didn't look too comfortable now. Just then there was a knock at the door and as Cat went to answer it Rickon, surprisingly tensed. However he relaxed when Cat came back with the new guests.

It was Jon; dressed in a simple dark suit with a grey waistcoat and a silver tie. Walking with him was a tall young woman with fiery red hair and brown eyes; she was smirking in a way that reminded Myrcella of Margaery or Arianne when they were thinking about 'dirty jokes'. She wore a plain white dress that fell to mid-thigh on her long legs and over it she wore a black jacket, in her hand was a black clutch bag. As Jon and his female companion joined the small crowd, Robb and Myrcella headed over to them.

"Hey." Jon greeted as they got close.

Robb returned the greeted and then smiled politely at the young woman. "Is this the young lady you've been telling me about?"

The woman laughed. "Oh, been talking about me with your cousin, Jon, and what am I to think of that?"

Jon laughed too; before introducing the woman. "Yeah, that's right; this Ygritte, my girlfriend."

They continued to talk, learning that Jon and Ygritte had only recently started their relationship but it was already going well. Just then the doorbell went again and before Cat could respond Rickon leapt up and ran to answer it, saying something to his mother in the process. They noticed Catelyn looked shocked so hurried over.

"Mum, what's wrong?" Robb asked; concerned.

Cat just shook her head, a look of disbelief on her face. "Rickon…Rickon has a…a girlfriend?"

That stunned all of them and soon they all turned as Rickon entered with his girlfriend.

They were even more stunned to see that his girlfriend was none other than Shireen Baratheon. She stood at his side, looking even more awkward and self-conscious than usual. She was wearing a blue sleeveless knee length dress and simple flats. Rickon was smiling but his eyes were wary as they walked over to his family, his arm around Shireen's waist protectively. However his wariness proved unnecessary as his family welcomed Shireen with open arms. It was then Gendry arrived; the groom couldn't look happier if he tried; he had dressed up really well; his hair had been cut and was neat for a change, he had cleaned up and even his white suit was elegant and there was not a single crease in sight. His arrival was a signal for the bridesmaids, Myrcella, Sansa and Meera, to go up and see Arya, make sure she was ready; Ned would be about not too long after them. They hurried up after kissing their loved ones. Arya was sitting waiting nervously. In her rather unconventional wedding dress; black, sleeveless, the skirt came down to two inches above the knee, the material slightly see-through at the hem of the skirt. It was decorated with silver beads along the low V-neck and at the waist. To finish off the outfit, Arya was wearing combat boots; her reason, they made her taller than heels would, making it easier for her and Gendry to kiss, dance and whatever else they needed to do today.

The ceremony passed by quickly, just as Arya had hoped; now they had gone inside and were enjoying the reception; many people were up dancing, even Arya who hated the spotlight. Robb and Myrcella had enjoyed at least three dances in a row and were now sitting down. They both smiled at each other as they caught their breath; just next to them Tommen and Robin were sitting and they could hear them talking.

"You're serious?" Tommen asked; clearly surprised at something.

Robin nodded, revealing what it was. "Yeah, mum's fine now, we've talked, she finally understands; she's happy for us…even if Petyr isn't."

Tommen laughed and kissed his boyfriend. "That's great."

Myrcella smiled at that; relieved for Robin's sake that things seemed to be mended. She excused herself and headed upstairs to the bathroom. As she got upstairs however, away from the noise of the party, she heard something. It sounded like groaning and moans; it sounded…lustful. She cautiously tried to head to the bathroom, without disturbing whoever it was but she ended up reaching an ajar door, the room the sounds were coming from and froze at what she saw. She now knew the source of the sounds; it was Podrick. It was no wonder he was in such ecstasy since Sansa was on her knees in front of him, giving him head with such fervour that Myrcella realized, much to her surprise, this wasn't the first time they had done this. Her surprise came from Sansa's normally meek nature, Myrcella was more confident yet she had only recently found to courage to do the same with Robb, the first time being only three days ago. She quickly rushed to the bathroom, trying to purge the image from her mind, praying none of Sansa's siblings caught them in the act.

Finally, late at night, Arya and Gendry left for their honeymoon. Most of the guests were getting ready to leave, or spend the night. Myrcella stood in the back door, looking at the large tree in the garden, smiling. It was then Robb's arms circled her waist.

"Hey, it's late…aren't you tired?"

Myrcella smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I just…I thought all the guest rooms were full..."

Robb laughed softly and leaned in close and whispered in her ear.

"My bed is big enough for two."

She blushed and laughed at that, stifling a squeal as Robb picked her up and carried her, bridal style upstairs.

"Robb, put me down." She cried, laughing.

Robb shook his head. "Shhh, people might be asleep."

She rolled her eyes but let him carry her. Once in his room he put her down and she headed to the bathroom, glad she had brought an overnight bag and put it there. She changed from her dress to her nightgown and joined Robb in his room; he was also ready for bed. Myrcella smiled and came over to him.

"It was a beautiful wedding, wasn't it?" She said softly.

Robb smiled. "Yeah, it was; Arya looked so happy…It also got me thinking. Helped me make up my mind on when to ask."

Myrcella looked at him confused until suddenly there he was, on one knee, presenting her with the ring and it clicked.

"Myrcella, will you marry me?"

Tears fell from her eyes as she replied. "Yes, yes."

He smiled, slid the ring on her finger and they kissed before he lifted her up again and they settled down on the bed; looking forward to the future.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, once again links to the outfits are on my profile page, hope you enjoy them, anyway read and review please, thank you.


	23. Epilogue - Christmas Joys

**Game of Thrones: True Love Finally Comes**

Chapter 23, the final chapter of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, they've just left high school, both would be 18 in the last chapter.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you enjoyed it :)  
sarah0406: Yeah, well there you go, no she's 18 actually; he is easy to hate; well, not much except he will stop being an ass now. LOL, glad you liked it, well, I won't spoil anything, since I've read all the books I know what's going to happen.  
rubini25: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, here's the final chapter.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Epilogue – Christmas Joys**

Catelyn Stark smiled; she didn't usually like King's Landing, and very few of her memories regarding the place were good. But she felt that this time, there would be good memories. She gazed out at the snow, while it wasn't completely white and seemed to lack the purity of northern snows, it still looked beautiful. She smiled, it was the 25th of December; Christmas day and Robert had invited them, along with plenty of other people to come to the Baratheon Mansion for a Christmas party and dinner. So they were driving there, Rickon sat in the back, talking to Shireen on the phone, she was already at the mansion, waiting for him. Catelyn smiled wider, while it had shocked her first, she was happy that her youngest son now had a girlfriend. They finally arrived, Ned parked the car and they headed inside, out of the cold; they shed their jackets and the footman took them and placed them in the coat cupboard. Catelyn smiled; they had gone with a smart casual look that still guarded from the cold. She wore a navy blue indoor jacket that reached down to her thighs; a light purple blouse with a knotted bow at the collar and white jeans. Ned had gone for a simpler yet still effective look with dark jeans and a grey and navy blue patterned sweater. Rickon meanwhile wore blue jeans and a grey winter sweater which was a lighter grey at the hem, ends of the sleeves and collar. They headed through to the family room where the other guests had gathered.

Robert immediately stood up to greet them; he was clad in simple dark jeans, a blue and grey sweater and grey scarf. Cersei also stood up, looking rather elegant in a dress with purple and gold designs, white sleeves and black tights. Joffrey was seated on the couch next to them; looking more subdued than usual, apart from a sharp lesson in humility he had recovered fully from the kidnapping. He wore a simple cream sweater with brown hem, sleeve ends and collar and dark jeans.

"Glad you could make it." Robert said joyfully.

Once the greetings were over Rickon, noting Stannis and Selyse were conspicuously absent, walked over to Shireen. Shireen stood up, smiling when she saw Rickon; she was clad in simple jeans, a white long sleeved top and a blue knitted poncho which hung slightly off her right shoulder. Once he was close enough Rickon embraced and kissed her, on her left cheek, the one blackened by the greyscale scars. They soon all took their seats and Catelyn asked.

"Who else is already here?"

Robert replied. "Tommen and Robin are through in the kitchen, as are Sansa and Podrick; we're still waiting of everybody else."

Catelyn nodded; after spending time with the family in the morning, Bran had insisted on going to the Reed's house, so he would be coming to the party with Meera. She still remembered the pride she felt at watching her formerly disabled son walk, on his own, without crutches, as he headed to the Reed's. The physical therapy had truly paid off and now Bran's legs had regained their full strength.

Not too long after they sat down, the four Robert mentioned came through. Tommen was first, clad in jeans with a brown leather belt, a blue and white checked shirt and red top with a short zip. Robin was with him, holding hands, clad in grey trousers and a matching turtleneck sweater. They both smiled and greeted their guests cheerfully as Sansa and Podrick also came in, Podrick in jeans like most of the boys and a green sweater with blue diamond patterns. Sansa wore blue skinny jeans and a grey long sleeved pullover. Sansa smiled and hugged her parents.

"Mum, dad, it's great to see you again." She said softly.

They smiled and returned her hugs and Catelyn kissed her forehead, Ned ruffled her hair, making her laugh and jokingly complain about it being messed up now.

This prompted a laugh from Podrick who remarked. "I think I might like it that way Sans."

Sansa blushed and silenced Podrick with a kiss. They were then distracted by the sounds of activity in the hall; more guests had arrived. They turned and waited to see who it was. The first two to enter were Gendry and Arya; the married couple looked inseparable as they entered, smiling. Gendry wore simple denim jeans and a blue sweater while Arya also wore blue jeans and a sweater, although hers was light purple. Bran and Meera came in just behind them, Bran in simple jeans a denim shirt and grey V-necked sweater; Meera in jeans with a dark green pullover sweater. All of them, smiling and laughing together.

Catelyn had been so overjoyed with observing the enthusiasm with which Bran walked again that she almost missed the third couple. It was Jon and Ygritte; Jon in dark jeans and a black sweater and Ygritte also in jeans with a red thin strapped tank-top and black sweater with a wraparound pattern. Catelyn had got to know Ygritte since Arya and Gendry's wedding and while she didn't care much for the young lady's foul mouth, she could not deny she was anything but quiet and boring. She did the things a mother would usually do for Jon and Ygritte's relationship out of respect for the memory of Jon's mother, the dearly departed Lyanna Stark. Jon and Ygritte joined the other couple in greeting everyone and then announced that the Tyrell's and Arianne were on their way and so were Robb and Myrcella.

"Although…" Jon continued. "The weather might make Robb and Myrcella pretty late, but they will be here."

Everybody nodded as at that moment they heard what was unmistakably the arrival of the Tyrell's and Arianne, her voice standing out amongst the others, due to her Dornish accent. Indeed Margaery and Arianne were the first ones in the room; Arianne was clad in brown skinny jeans and white long sleeved sweater. Margaery meanwhile wore black skinny jeans and a dark red sweater. Just behind them came the other Tyrell's; even the family matriarch, Olenna, had come.

Soon music had started, some people were up dancing, but as more guests arrived, some of them from important companies and such, many business discussions started taking place. Catelyn smiled and rescued a grateful Ned from one such discussion with Olenna by inviting him up to dance. Although Ned had never been the most graceful dancer, the last time had been at Arya's wedding, at least then and now he no longer accidentally stood on her toes, like he had at their own wedding.

"Thank you Cat." He said gratefully. "But…you didn't have to subject yourself to this just to get me out of a business discussion."

Cat smiled and shook her head. "It's fine Ned."

With that they kissed tenderly, only to break apart when they heard a familiar voice.

"Some things never change I guess."

They both smiled as they turned to face Robb and Myrcella. Both had dressed up well; Robb in jeans and a neat black turtleneck sweater; Myrcella wore black shorts, a pink sweater and semi-transparent tights along with black boots. They all greeted each other happily, Cat kissed her son's cheek and the cheek of her soon to be daughter-in-law. Eventually after more dancing, the music died down and it was time for dinner. Everyone sat with their families with some exceptions; since she would soon be part of the Stark family, Myrcella sat with them. With her parents not here, Shireen also sat with the Starks to be close to Rickon. Gendry also sat with them as they all began eating.

As they ate Catelyn smiled as she regarded Arya and Gendry, she couldn't believe her wild girl had been the first of her children to get married. It served as a fine example of just how much of an effect Gendry had on her personality and beliefs. She noticed however that they seemed to be sharing glances and Arya looked as if she wanted to say something. Finally, when they finished the first course Arya cleared her throat.

"Gendry and I have something we want to announce." She said; choosing her words carefully.

Everybody at their table turned their heads towards her; Catelyn saw Arya was chewing her bottom lip, like she always did when nervous. Gendry took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

Arya took a deep breath and told them, her voice scarcely above a whisper. "I'm pregnant."

There were gasps and everybody at the table was offering congratulations and hugging her. Catelyn had tears in her eyes; she was going to be a grandmother. She could see Arya looking at her, clearly waiting, nervously for her reaction. Cat hugged her youngest daughter and whispered to her.

"Congratulations baby girl, you'll do great."

Arya smiled happily; ever since the pool party there had been many rough patches and difficulties, but they had finally overcome them and now, they all could look forward to a stable and happy future.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please. Once again, outfits are on my profile page, please check them out and enjoy if you wish. Also, I will be taking a break from Game of Thrones for a while, I have a big story for Game of Thrones planned for my 100th story, but until then, I'll be working on other stories, please be patient and I'll inform you when story 100 is up, thank you.


End file.
